jakwytresowacsmokafandomcom-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:Szczerbatek123kocham/Our Blood
'Prolog' Wyspa Berk. Położona w strefie, gdzie prawie nigdy nie ma lata. Jedynie śnieg, deszcz i ciągle zachmurzone niebo. Już downo mieszkańcy tego miejsca niewidzieli czystej, niebieskiej ściany. Wyspa była ta wzbogacona pięknymi lasami i krajobrazami. Jednak niewiele osób to spostrzegało. No może poza jednym. Nazywał się Czkawka. Syn wodza Berk Stoika. Był to szczupły chłopak o kasztanowych włosach i zielonych oczach. Jak nikt kochał przechadzać się po miejscowych lasach i obserwować niegroźne zwierzęta, a miał dopiero 8 lat. Może go poszukajmy...O jest! W swoim ulubionym miejscu. Krucze Urwisko. To tutaj młody spędza większość dnia. Poza tym, co ma innego do roboty? Na Berk zawsze był pokój. Żadnych walk. Żadych zagrożeń. Wszyscy żyli sobie tam beztrosko. Jedzenie zawsze się bez problemu znajdzie. Drewna pod dostatkiem. Super miejsce na wakacje lub zamieszkanie. Zero niebezpieczeństw. No może poza jednym. W krzakach, za małym Czkawką, czai się mężczyzna. Ale nie jakiś zwykły. Uzbrojony był w parę ostrych jak włócznia kłów, które czekały tylko, aby wbić się w świeże gardełko dziecka. Oblizał swoje wargi i uśmiechnięty wyszrzeczył zęby. Czekał w ukryciu chwilę. Ocenił, czy Czkawka na pewno jest sam. Kiedy był już tego pewnien, po cichu i zwinnie zbliżył się do chłopca. Ten niczego nieświadomy rysował patykiem jakieś postacie w ziemi. Kiedy czarno włosy mężczyzna o bladej cerze był parę centymentrów od dziecka, szybkim ruchem ręki, przechylił jego głowę i zatopił kły w szyi. Zatkał dodatkowo usta Czkawki swoją ręką, dla pewności, że nie będzie krzyczał. Ten jednak zamaist wrzeszczeć, rwał się na wszystkie strony. Ośmiolatek był przerażony. Bał się, że to jego koniec. Że już nigdy nie zobaczy taty ani jego przyjeciela, miejscowego kowala Pyskacza. Jednak mężczyzna, miał inny plan, na którym on skorzysta, a chłopiec straci. Czarnowłosy zgasi pragnienie, a Czkawka...będzie inny. Kiedy brązowłosy, poczuł, że nie ma w sobie ani kropli krwi, zrobiło mu się ciemno przed oczami i padł na ziemię. Zanim jednak zemdlał, ujrzał jeszcze lekko niewyraźną twarz mężczyzny, który go tak urządził. Miał połowę twarzy w krwi. Dziecko po chwili zamknęło oczy i poczuło jeszce jeden silny ból w głowie, zanim całkiem odeszło od rzeczywistości. Mężczyzna natomiast otarł swoje usta brązowym rękawem płaszcza, który miał na sobie i patrzył na dziecko, które całe drżało. "Przemienia się" pomyślał. Zadowolony ze swojego dzieła z niebywałą prędkością zniknął w lesie. ' 'Rozdział 1 ''A teraz małe info: *Nie ma smoków (na razie) *Mało Hiccstrid (jak źle napisałam to sorry) *Valki brak, Stoik być *Wszyscy wyglądają ja w serialu Jeźdźcy Smoków: Na Końcu Świata, tylko, że Czkawka ma już swój kombinezon. *Wszyscy lubią Czkawkę. Nawet Stoik (ogarnięcie po pierwszym szoku XD) *Im więcej komów tym częściej nexty (przynajmniej spróbuje, bo wiecie...szkoła -_-) 'A teraz zapraszam na pierwszy rozdział :*' Witam znów! Jak wiecie nazywam się Czkawka. mam 18 lat i dalej mieszkam na Berk. Po tamtej sytuacji w lesie, wiele się zmieniło. Zaczęło się od tego, że dnia w którym zaatakował mnie ten dziwny typek, kiedy się obudziłem, czułem wielki ból w głowie. Ledwo wstałem. Kiedy w końcu udało mi się dotrzeć do domu, musiałem wysłuchać kazania ojca, dlaczego tak późno wracam. Nic mu nie powiedziałem o tym czarnowłosym kolesiu, bo po co. Może mi się przyśniło. Coś sobie ubzdurałem. Jednak myliłem się. Kiedy poszedłem do swojego pokoju i przejrzałem w lustrze, zauważyłem, że moja skóra jest strasznie blada. Może z przemęczenia? Nie. W końcu czym mogłem się tak zmęczyć? I wtedy mój wzrok utkwił na dwóch kropkach na szyi. Dotknąłem ich końcami palców, w skutek czego strasznie zabolało i syknąłem z bólu. Z niemożliwym bólem spojrzałem ponownie w lustro. Zaskoczył mnie widok złotych oczu i kłów. Nie miałem pojęcia co się ze mną działo. Z dniami odkrywałem nowe umiejętności. Umiem poruszać się strasznie szybko, widzę, słyszę i czuje lepiej niż jaki kolwiek człowiek, a kiedy wychodzę na słońce, pali mnie skóra. Jednym z najgorszych minusów bycia...no tym. Jak to nazwać? Wampirem? Tak, to chyba dobra nazwa. No więc tym minusem jest pragnienie ludzkiej krwi. Wyczytałem, że to normalne u takich istot. Ponoć, jestem jeszcze pisklęciem. Doputy nie wypije ludzkiej krwi, jestem takim...wampierm na pół etatu? Coś w tym stylu. Wyczytałem również, że pisklaki można jeszcze wyleczyć, tylko, że...nie wiem jak. Oczywiście ludzkiej krwi, broń Thorze nawet nie spróbowałem. Żyje na zwierzęcej krwi. No wiecie. Jeleń, wieiwórka, dzik, szczur itp. Od 10 lat szukam antidutoum, jak mogę znów wrócić do normalnego życia, no bo tak się nie da żyć! Ojcu ani przyjaciołom nie powiem, bo nie wiem co by zrobili. Wynieść się nie wyniose, bo na Berk jest przeważne pochmurno i słońce mnie nie parzy. I nie mam jeszcze bladego pojęcia, jak mogę się wyleczyć. Ehh, takie życie. No dobra, ale wracając. Obecnie przesiaduje z przyjaciółmi: Astrid, Smarkiem, bliźniakami Mieczykiem i Szpadką i Śledzikiem na arenie, na której dawno, dawno temu nasi przodkowie walczyli ze smokami, których nie widzieliśmy od wieków. -Macie jakieś pomysły, co możemy porobić?-zadała pytanie Astrid. Piękna blondwłosa wojowniczka, na którą trzeba uważać. No przynajmniej ci, którzy nie mają skóry twardej jak diamenty, czyli mojej. -Bladego pojęcia nie mam. -odezwał się Smark. Mój kuzyn i wielki osiłek. Och, gdyby znał moją siłę. 600 drzew. Sam jeden przeniołem z jednego na drugi koniec wyspy...z nudów. -Może chodźmy coś zjeść.-zaproponował Śledzik. To taka pulchna i miła chodząca encyklopedia. -Jedliśmy godzinę temu!-zawołał naraz bliźniaki. Są to dwa wariaty, które są poddane Lokiemu i lubią psocić to tu, to tam. Jednak ostatnio, stracili z lekka do tego zapał. -Ja też nie mam żadnych pomysłów.-odezwałem się. -Ałć!!!-zawołał Smark. Wszyscy spojrzeli w jego stronę. Skaleczył się w lewą rękę, po której ciekła świeża krew. Wszystkie moje wampirze zmysły krzyczały "Ugryź!!!", "Pij!!!", jednak rozum podpowiadał "Uciekaj.". Oczywiście, jak to ja, posłychałem rozumu. -Przepraszam was, ale muszę już iść. Zapomniałem, że miałem pomóc ojcu w...Twierdy. Tak, coś ode mnie chciał i niestety muszę już iść. -Chociaż ty będziesz miał jakieś zajęcie. Dobra, my coś wymyślimy, a potem cię powiadomimy, okey?-zaproponowała Astrid, która bandażowała ranną rękę Smarkowi. Przez materiał przesiąkała czerwona i kusząca ciecz. Muszę się szybko stąd wynosić, zanim oczy staną mi się złote i wysune kły (tak, Czkawka może wysuwać kły i normalnie ma zielone patrzałki dop.aut.) -Okey. Niech będzie. Do zobaczenia! -Do zobaczenia!-zawołali za mną. I mam ich na razie z głowy. Przez tą ranę Smarka, pragnienie wróciło. Z rokiem na rok się pogarsza. Z początku mogłem wypić krew z jednej myszy i starczała mi na miesiąc. Teraz mogę zabić dziesięć dzików ale, to starcza mi na dwa-trzy dni. Boje się, że niedługo, będę musiał wybrać. Zabić jednego człowieka, aby opanować głód lub zabić się i nie cierpieć tak długo. Jest jeszcze opcja ucieczki z Berk, ale to i tak nic nie da. Kiedyś w końcu nie wytrzymam i...nawet nie chce o tym myśleć. No więc, tak jak mówiłem udałem się do lasu. Średniej grubości pnie drzew ślicznie porośnięte mechem wzbogacały cały ten piękny krajobraz. Szkoda, że tylko ja umiem go dostrzec. Przechadzałem się tam z 10 min. kiedy poczułem zapach zwierzęcia. Rozejrzałem się żywo wokół, aż zauważyłem dorodnego zająca. Wszystkie moje zmysły zaczęły szaleć. "Zabij!!!" krzyczały. Po chwili oddałem się ich woli i z prędkością dźwięku pognałem w stronę uszatego. Ten jeszcze nim zdążał się zorientować, miał nienaturalnie skręcony kark. Głowa futrzaka opadła, a ja mogłem spokojnie wbić wysunięte podczas biegu kły i wbić je w ciało zwierzęcia. Poczułem w ustach jego świeżą i ciepłą krew. Przez pierwszy rok, obrzydzało mnie to. Wolałem umrzeć, niż to robić. Z czasem jednak do tego przywykłem i stało się to dla mnie normalne. "Takie są prawa natury" powtarzałem sobie za każdym razem na polowaniach. Jednak największą dawkę andranliny, której prawie, że nie da się powstrzymać, dostaje podczas pełni. W takie noce najczęśniej wymykam się do lasu i wracam, kiedy wyczerpię całą złą, a zarazem dobrą energię. '''Na dziś to tyle kochani. Mam nadzieje, że opko jak na razie się podoba. Z góry przepraszam za wszystkie błędy! A teraz...idę spać! Tak, tak! Ja leń! Ja spać! Do zoba!' 'Rozdział 2' R'''anek jak każdy inny. Ubrać, upolować, wypić, wrócić do domu. Dziś trafił mi się ładny jeleń. A te trudno złapać, uwierzcie. Zaraz po polowaniu, miałem ochotę poleżeć i poczytać. Nie odczuwałem senności. Wampiry nie śpią. Od 10 lat nie zaznałem tego. Nie pamiętam już co to sny, chodź mam nieraz urywki z przeszłości, za czasów kiedy byłem normalny. Kiedy miałem już sięgnąć po jedną z ulubionych książek, zauważyłem, że nie ma jej na półce. Tak samo jak części moich ubrać. Coś mi tu nie gra. Ojciec raczej mi tu nie sprzątał. Miałem już zejść na dół kiedy poczułem zapach Astrid. Odsunąłem się dwa metry od drzwi i poczekałem, aż się otworzą. Tak jak myślałem, po chwili uchyliły się i moim oczom ukazała się As. Uśmiechnąłem się do niej miło i czekałem, aż coś powie. -Hej.-zacząłem jednak. -Cześć.-powiedziała dziwnie szczęśliwa-Masz czas? -W zasadzie miałem czytać, ale nie mogę znaleźć książki, więc, o co chodzi? -Mam dla ciebie pewną niespodziankę. Tylko...-wyjęła za siebie czarny kawałek materiału-musisz mieć załonięte oczy.-uśmiechnęła się głupio. -Co ty znów kombinujesz Hofferson?-pomyślałem.-Nie ci będzie.-zgodziłem się i sam zawiązałem sobie chustkę na głowię. Kompletnie nic nie widziałem. -Dobra, a teraz złap mnie za rękę i nie zdejmuj tego z oczu puki ci nie pozwolę, okey? -Okey, okey, a teraz weź już prowadź, bo mnie zażre ciekawość, a ty wybuchniesz ze szczęścia.-zaśmiałem się. -Dobra.-pisnęła, co jest do niej nie podobne. Nagle poczułem jej dłoń na swojej ręce. Pociągnęła mnie za sobą, a ja ufając jej pozwoliłem, aby mnie prowadziła. Szliśmy tak z parę minut, kiedy poczułem słony zapach wody. Morze. Co ona kombinuje? Szliśmy tak jeszcze chwilę, kiedy As kazła mi się zatrzymać i stać w tym miejscu. Nadal nie wiedząc o co chodzi, zgodziłem się i grzecznie stałem w miejscu. Nagle, niewidzialna siła grawitacji, popchnęła mnie lekko do przodu, przez co musiałem dostawić sobie nogę. Inaczej bym upadł. Odczekałem jeszcze dosłownie minutkę, kiedy usłyszałem głos Astrid. -Możesz zdjąć chustkę.-bez głębszego zastanowienia zdjąłem z oczu materiał i rozejrzałem dookoła. Stałem na statku. Na morzu. Już niezły kawał od Berk. Aha (przepraszam jednorożcu! XD). Nie no fajnie. Wypływać poza granice naszej wyspy, gdzie widać słońce! -Eee, wyjaśni mi ktoś gdzie płyniemy? -Na Smoczą Wyspę. Rozbijemy tam na tydzień biwak. Niespodzianka!-zawołała Astrid. -A ojciec wie, że wyływamy i że zabraliśmy mu łódź? -Tak, o wszystkim go poinformowaliśmy. Bez gadania się zgodził. Uznał, że przyda ci się trochę słońca.-wiedziałem doskonale, że chodzi jej i ojcu o moją skórę. Wszyscy są ciekawi, dlaczego jest taka mleczna. -Yhym. No ciekawe.-zawuażyłem, że koło drzwi do kajuty stoją skrzynie z rzeczami moich przyjaciół-Widzę, że zaopatrzyliście się w czyste ubrania na najbliższe dni.-spojrzałem na nich z ironią. -Och spokojnie. Jak rano gdzieś polazłeś, to zabraliśmy z twojego pokoju parę potrzebnych rzeczy i przynieśliśmy je tutaj. Są w kajucie. Ten śmieszny słomkowy kapelusz też. - czyli tak poznikały mi rzeczy z pokoju! -No to przed nami długi tydzień.-powiedziałem, kiedy poczułem jak pierwsze od dawna niewidziane promienie słońca przypalały mi skórę. '''No moje wampirki. Na dziś tyle. Postaram się, aby w weekend było więcej nextów i w ogóle. A i Adagoo! Spokojnie, jak na razie nie mam zamiaru zawieszać tego opka ;) A teraz, życzę wszystkim dobranoc/miłego dnia (w zależności, kiedy kto czyta XD) 'Rozdział 3' N'''a miejscu byliśmy w godzinach wieczornych. Słońce którym nie wszyscy zdążyli się zachwycić schowało się już prawie za horyzontem. Kiedy dobiliśmy do brzegu, jako pierwszy zszedłem ze statku i stanąłem na złotym piasku. Teraz wydawał mi miły i spokojny. Oby tylko tak było. Pochodziłem chwilę, aby rozluźnić kości. -No dobra, trzeba przygotować jakiś biwak.-oznajmiła Astrid. -Okey. No to tak. Bliźniaki idą poszukać drewna na ognisko, Śledzik ty znajdziesz wodę pitną, Astrid pomoże Smarkowi przygotować jakieś szałasy lub coś takiego, a ja pójdę po coś do jedzenia. Pasuje wam dzik lub zając? -Na pewno sobie poradzisz? Jesteśmy tu pierwszy raz. Nie wiemy, jakie dzikie zwierzęta tutaj na nas czekają. -Spokojnie. Dam rade. Wróce za jakieś dwadzieścia minut.-powiedziałem, po czym udałem się w głąb lasu. Teraz muszę wytropić jakieś jedzenie. Świeża krew też by się przydała, bo znów odczuwam pragnienie. Zacząłem węszyć. Zero. Może pójdę bardziej na północ, w głąb lasu, Tam powinny się pochować. W związku z tym, że jest tam jednak kawałek drogi, pobiegłam tam z szybkością dźwięku. Po paru sekundach byłem na miejscu. Nie wiziałem jednak żadnych żywych istot, ale je czułem. Czują obecność człowieka. A raczej wampira. Powoli zacząłem zmierzać między krzakami. Nagle usłyszałem szelest po drugiej stronie krzaków. Szybko odwróciłem głowę i spojrzałem w tamtym kierunku. Przez krzaki widziałem kawałki rudego futra. Lis. Kiedy zwierzak spostrzegł, że go zauważyłem, zaczął uciekać. Ja jednak byłem szybszy i bez problemu dogoniłem rudzielca. Przewaliłem go na łopatki i wbiłem kły w szyję, wydobywając przy okazji jego krew. Kiedy się skończyła, rzuciłem martwe ciało zwierzaka gdzieś w krzaki i poszedłem w kierunku obozowiska. Po drodzę upolowałem sześć zajęcy. Kiedy dotarłem do obozowiska, które o dziwo było gotowe, wszyscy byli zaskoczeni, że jednak udało mi się złapać nam kolacje. Ta, dzięki za wiarę we mnie! Po upieczeniu i zjedzeniu mięsa, zaczęliśmy ustalać, kto będzie pełnić wartę na wypadek ataku dzikich zwierząt, które mogę się plątać w pobliżu. -Ja mogę stanąć na warcie. Jeśli chcecie mogę wartować całą noc.-zaproponowałem. -Nie. Ty możesz połowę nocy i ja. Potem oboje będziemy wypoczęci.-oznajmił Sączysmark. -Skoro tak chcesz, to zgoda. Obudzę ci o 2 w nocy. -Okey. To ja już idę spać.-powiedział i poszedł do swojego namiotu. Ustatliliśmy, że Smark będzie spał z Śledzikiem, bliźniaki razem i ja z As. Tylko niczego sobie nie wyobrażajcie! Ja już was znam. Mnie i Astrid łączy tylko przyjaźń! -My też już idziemy spać.-oznajmiła As.-Dobranoc!-zawołała i zniknęła w środku swojego "namiotu". -Dobranoc.-odpowiedzieliśmy. Wszyscy pochowali sie w swoich szałasach. Jedynie ja zostałem na zewnątrz i wpatrywałem w ocean. Jasny księżyc świecił coraz mocniej. Za jakieś trzy dni pełnia. Boje się, że nie zapanuje nad sobą i mój wampirzy instynkt zaatakuje przyjaciół. Oby się jednak tak nie stało. Noc przeminęła spokojnie. Żadych niebezpieczeństw ani nic. Tak jak powiedziałem, o drugiej obudziłem Smarka i udałem się do namiotu Astrid. Tam położyłem się na swoim posłaniu i leżąc myślałem o tym co będzie przez kolejna sześć dni. Moje oczy jak w każdą zbliżającą się pełnę (znaczy się, w dzień miał ziielone, ale gdzieś tak po północy, ma złote) zmieniły kolor na złote i lekko lśniły. Można by je z łatwością zobaczyć w ciemnościach. Słyszałem niegłośny ziew Smarka. Mogłem go nie budzić i olać jego prośbę. Ja i tak nie sypiam, więc co to dla mnie. Po jakiś dwóch godzinach leżenia, pomyślałem, że mogę uda mi się zasnąć. Zamknąłem więc oczy i spróbowałem. Pięć minut. Dziesięć minut. Dwadzieścia minut. Nic. Nie umiem. Nie mogę. I to jedna z tych wkurzających rzeczy. Kiedy spojrzałem na śpiącą Astrid, ponownie zacząłem zazdrościć wszystkim, tego czego ja nie mam. Snów. Przebywania na słońcu. Braku pragnienia krwi. Normalności. Gdybym tylko znał sposób, żeby odkręcić to, co się ze mną stało. Albo raczej dopaść, tego kto mi to zrobił. Tego wampira. Tylko gdzie mam go szukać? Może o tym kiedy indziej. Zauważyłem, że jedna ze ścian szałasu, zaczęla się rozjaściać. Ranek. I słońce. Świetnie, czyli pewnie dziś nie wyjdę z tego namiotu. Po parunastu minutach, wszyscy już wstali i powychodzili z namiotów. Podziwiali piękne widoki nieba, pojedyńczych chmur i słońca. Też chciałbym je poglądać razem z nimi, lecz nie mogę wyjść z tego miejsca. -Czkawka, chodź do nas!-wołała Astrid.-Zobacz, jakie tu są piękne widoki! -Nie, ja posiedzę sobie tu. Ale oglądajcie! Może potem do was dołącze.-odpowiedziałem. -Jak chcesz!-usłyszałem i dalej była cisza. Jedynie co mogłem zrobić, to uchylić lekko wejście/wyjście namiotu i stąd oglądać niebo. Jest piękne. Podziwianie jednak nie zajeło mi zbyt dużo czasu, ponieważ słońce dostawało się do środka i ranioło mi skórę. Ehh. To będzie naprawdę długi tydzień. I do tego jeszcze odczuwałem pragnienie. Rozdział 4 cz. 1 '''Yyyh! Przepraszam was, że rodział dopiero teraz, ale miałam go wstawić już dziś o 9, a tu co? Pyk! Komputer pomyślał "A co tam, wyłącze się" i tak zrobił usuwając przy tym gotowy do wstawienia rozdział! Ale napisałam go od nowa i jest. Przepraszam za jakość, ale jestem taka zła, że...Ahh! Dobra, zapraszam do czytania rozdziału...którego?...a 4! Całą noc spędziłem na wartowaniu. Miałem się zamienić z Astrid po drugiej w nocy, ale nie budziłem jej. Niech śpi. Ja i tak tego nie robię. Zauważyłem, że słońce zaczyna powoli wychodzić znak horyzontu. Thorze, budźcie się szybciej, chyba, że chcecie, żeby została ze mnie garstka węgla czy popiołu! I tak jak prosiłem po jakiś pięciu minutach wszyscy powstawali. Astrid zaczęła robić poranne szybkie ćwiczenia, Śledzik rozmawiał z bliźniakami, a Smark się jeszcze przeciągał. Ja przez ten czas wstałem z piasku, na którym dotąd siedziałem i podszedłem do gotowych już do rozmowy przyjaciół. -No dobra, to skoro wszyscy już powstawali, to ja idę po śniadanko, a wy rozpalicie ogień.-oznajmiłem. -Czkawka, miałeś mnie obudzić w nocy! Idź lepiej spać. Musisz być wykończony.-nalegała As. -Nie, niie potrzebuje. -Ale... -Żadnych ale. Ja jedzenie. Wy ognień. Do zobacznia. -oznajmiłem i zniknąłem za drzewami. Perspektywa Astrid -Czy tylko mi on się wydaje jakiś dziwny? -Może tak trochę.-powiedział Śledzik. -Trochę?! Najpier nie śpi całą noc, a potem jest wypoczęty jak nie wiem co. Ukrywa się w namiocie, zamiast patrzeć z nami na niebo, co jest dla nas rzadkością. I ciągle chodzi na polowania, przynosząc dużo żarcia, chodź nigdy w życiu nie polował! -No dobra, może masz racje. Ale co zrobimy? -Może go śledźmy?-zaproponowały bliźniaki. -Mamy śledzić Czkawkę?-zdziwił się Smark. -Wygląda na to, że nie mamy wyboru.-stwierdziłam.-Idziemy.-ruszyłam przodem. W lesie było mnóstwo cienia. Co jakiś czas przez korony drzew wychodziły promienie słoneczne, co dawało uroku temu miejscu, Wydawało się takie magiczne. Szliśmy tak parę minut, kiedy spostrzegliśmy postać stojącą do nas tyłem. Czkawka. Wyglądał jakby...wąchał powietrze. Okey? Niecodzienny widok. No dobra, ale wracając. Chciałam już do niego podejść i zrobić mu niespodzienkę, kiedy szybkim ruchem odwrócił głowę w prawą stronę. Jakby coś z tamtąd usłyszał, ale ja nic nie słyszałam. Miałam już ponowić podejście do niego, kiedy ten z prędkością dźwięku pobiegł w wschodnią część lasu. Wow. Co to było? -Błagam, powiedźcie, że też to wiedzielicie.-powiedziałam zaskoczona. -Już się bałem, że dostałem udaru...Jakim cudem, on tak szybko biegł!?-zawołał Smark. Wszyscy spojrzeli na mnie. -Nie wiem.-powiedziałam zamyślona.-Dobra, idziemy za nim. Może się czegoś dowiemy. No chyba, że któreś z was też potrafi tak szybko biegać?-kiwneli głowami na nie. Tak jak powiedziałam, ruszyliśmy w stronę w którą pobiegł brunet. Po głowie plątało mi się miliony pytań. Uderzały we mnie jak z armaty. Czy Czkawka jest normalny? Czy to była jakaś iluzja? Czy Czkawka nas okłamywał? Czy Czkawka okłamywał mnie? I co najważniejsze. Czy Czkawka w ogóle jest człowiekiem? Byłam pogubiona. Chłopak podobał mi się od dawna, ale nie pokazywałam tego, a on mi tu wywyija takie rzeczy. Z każdym krokiem przybliżającym nas do Czkawki czułam strach. Czy naprawdę chce poznać prawdę? Może powinnam zawrócić i zostawić wszystko tak jak było do te pory? Ale będą męczyć mnie pytania, co naprawdę dzieje się z brunetem. Po chwili jednak nie było od tego wszystkiego odwrotu. Z nad krzaków, które sięgały nam do szyi ujrzeliśmy Czkawkę. Klęczał on przy jednym z krzaków i w ręku trzymał jakieś małe zwierze. Chyba szczur. Jednak nie to mnie, a raczej nas zdziwiło. To co nas dziwiło to to, że chłopak po otworzeniu ust wysunął ostre ja brzytwa kły i wbił je w ciało zwierzęcia. Wszystkim zabrało dech z pierci. On wysysa jego krew. Nie mogłam w to wszystko uwierzyć. -Czkawka?-powiedziałam lekko wystrazona jak i niepewna. Kiedy wymówiłam jego imię, głowa bruneta gwałtownie odwróciła się w naszą stronę, zostawiając już wyschnięte ciało szczura w spokoju. To było przerażające. Jego wielkie złote oczy, które zawsze były tak pięknie zielone, wgapiały się na sam wściekle i z takim jakby...strachem. Buhahaha! Kocham zostawiać czytelników w niepewności! Tak, tak. Zła ja! Ale spokojnie. Część druga tego rozdziały będzie wieczorem lub trochę później, ale jeszcze dziś. A teraz pytanko: Jak myślicie? Co zrobi Czkawka? Kto odgadnie Dedykcik! 'Rozdział 4 cz. 2 Dedykt dla Agadoo ' Nie wiedzieliśmy co robić. Miałam dziwne przeczucie, że Czkawka który przed nami stoi, to nie ten sam chłopak, którego znam. Zaczęłam powoli cofać się do tyłu i pchać za sobą resztę. Złote oczy wciąż na nas patrzyły. Wydawały się tak pozbawione uczuć. Pierwszy raz w życiu czułam tak wielki strach. -Wiejcie.-powiedziałam w miarę cicho. Ci jednak nadal stali nieruchomo-Uciekać!-krzyknęłam i biegnąc odwróciłam się tyłem do chłopaka ze złotymi oczami. Przebiegliśmy chyba z trzy metry, kiedy drogę zagrodził nam nie kto inny jak Czkawka. To jego super szybkość. Wszycy byliśmy wystraszeni nie na żarty. -A wy dokąd?-zapytał bezuczuciowo. Rzadno z nas się nie odezwało. Za bardzo się baliśmy, co teraz zrobi. Nie wiedzieliśmy do czego jest zdolny.-Mówiłem wam, że macie rozpalić ognisko!-zrobił krok do przodu, przez co my cofneliśmy się trzy kroki do tyłu. -Czym ty jesteś?-powiedział wystraszony Mieczyk. -Zastanówcie się.-powiedział tym razem ze spokojem. -Jesteś niewyobrażalnie szybki.-powiedział niepewnie Śledzik. -Unikasz słońca.-powiedziały razem bliźniaki. -Pijesz krew.-powiedział ze strachem lub surowością. Trudno było to ocenić. -Jesteś wampirem.-odezwałam się w końcu. I wtedy wszystko stało się jasne. Wszystkie momenty z naszego życia się wyjaśniły. Takie jak, dlaczego Czkawka nigdy ni wychodził na dwór w rzadko będące, słoneczne dni. Ale wracając. Nikt się nie odzywał. Jedynie brunet mierzył mnie złotymi oczami w skupieniu.-Dlaczego nam nie powiedziałeś?-mówiłam, starając powstrzymać łzy i przydusić gulę w gardle. Chłopak nawet nie drgnął. Nic nie mówił.-Odpowiedz!-krzyknęłam. Jeśli to mają być moje ostatnie chwile w życiu, to niech wie, że nie umrę jako przestraszona mała dziewczynka. -Bo nie musiałem wam o niczym mówić.-odpowiedział nadal bez uczuć. -Mówić o czym? Przecież masz super zdolności!-zawołał jakoś dziwnie wesoło Mieczyk. Czy on nie rozumie, że przed nami stoi wampir!? -Super zdolności?!-powiedział wkurzony wampir, z pomocą swojej szybkości, zniknął nam z oczu i ukazał na jednej z niedalekich górek.-Myślisz, że to fajne?!-krzyknął, wyrywając z korzeniami wielkie drzewo i rzucając je daleko za nami-Fajne, mieć siłę, któej czasami się nie da kontrolować!?-Następnie skoczyl tak wysoko, że znalazł się jakieś 10m dalej. Poszedł do widniejącego promienia słonecznego i umieścił "na nim" rękę, z której zaczął wylatywać dym.-Myślisz, że to fajne nie móc stać na słońcu! Bać się, że jeśli zbyt długo się na nim postoi, grozi śmiercią!-Zabrał rękę ze słońca i doskoczył łagodniej do miejsca w którym rzucił ciało szczura. Podniósł martwe zwierze i pokazując nam je krzyczał dalej, tylko to z takim żalem i smutkiem-Myślicie, że to fajne męczyć się przez tyle lat i żerować na krwi zwierząt, starając nie skrzywdzić żadnego człowieka!? Bać się, że kiedyś nie zapanuje się nad głodem i zabije kogoś ci bliskiego!? Dziesięć lat. Dziesięć lat staram się to poskromić, lecz z rokiem na rok jest coraz gorzej!-mówił chodź głośno, dało się usłyszeć jego gulę w gardle. Widziałam jego cierpienie w oczach. Nie ważne, że złotych. Nawet jego kły już mnie tak nie odstraszały. Chłopak wyrzucił ciało szczura i głosno oddychał, starając opanować nerwy. Jako pierwsza, ogarnęłam się i zaczęłam do niego podchodzić. Rozum podpowiadał mi "Uciekaj! To wampir! Zabije cię!", lecz serce mówiło "Zostań. To twoja miłość. Nic ci nie zrobi.". Posłychałam drugiego narządu. Czkawka dalej na mnie nie patrzył. Chyba bał się, spojrzeć mi w oczy. Nie dziwnie się mu. Kiedy byłam już przy nim, dalej patrzył w dół, na zieloną trawę. Starałam się spojrzeć mu w oczy, ale nie wychodziło mi to. Zostało mi więc jedno. Bez głębszych przemyśleń, podeszłam o krok bliżej i przytuliłam chłopaka, który najwidoczniej zdziwił się moim zachowaniem, ponieważ poczułem jego drgnienie. Po chwili poczułam również jego ręce na swoich plecach. Tak, to nadal nasz Czkawka, pomyślałam, po czym odetchnęłam z ulgą. Na dziś tyle moje wampirki! Mam nadzieje, że next się podobał! Postaram się wstawić coś jeszcze jak nie dziś to jutro, ale słowa nie daje! A teraz, do zobaczenia! I do kościoła w niedziele, modlić się, a nie na fejsie! XD 'Rozdział 5 Dedykacja dla Gabu21 (za wspieranie mnie w ciężkich chwilach :* )' -Jeszcze raz. Od ilu jesteś wampirem?-zadawała pytania Astrid. Szliśmy właśnie w kierunku obozu. -Od 10 lat.-I jak to się stało?-Już wam mówiłem. Miałem 8 lat. Krucze Urwisko. Czarnowłosy wampir. Zemdlałe. Złote oczy i kły. Pyk i jestem wampirem. Znaczy się pisklakiem. W pełni stanę się nim, jeśli wypiję ludzką krew. -Poczekaj. Czyli, jak mówiłeś, z rokiem na rok pragnienie wzrasta, a ty w ten sposób cierpisz, tak? -Tak.-na tą odpowiedź, Astrid stanęła i spojrzała na mnie pewnie. -Ugryź mnie.-oznajmiła i pochyliła lekko głowę w bok, odsłaniając szyję. -As.-powiedziałem lekko rozśmieszony-Nie ugryzę cię. Ciebie i żadnego innego człowieka. Bycie wapirem to cieprpienie, prawda, ale będzie jeszcze większe, jeśli ty się nim staniesz lub umrzesz. -Ta jasne.-parsknął Smark-Cierpienie.-powiedział kpiąco.-Wampiry nie cierpią. One nie czują. -Przestań! Czkawka taki nie jest!-krzykneła As. -Może jest, może nie jest! Tego nie wiemy.-A co one ci takiego zrobiły?-warknęła. -Zabiły moją matkę! Miałem zaledwie trzy lata, a do dziś dzień pamiętam, te okropne widoki. Jak moja mama poszła do lasu na grzyby, a kiedy nie wróciła z ojcem poszliśmy jej szukać. I wiecie, co znaleźliśmy. Jej ciało. Rozszarpane i w śladach po kłach.Bawiły się nią jak kawałkiem mięsa! Nie mają za grosz sumienia i litości!-krzyknął wściekły, i oddalił od nas. -Wiedzieliście o tym?-zapytałem. -Nie.-odpowiedzieli zgodnie. -Ale ja taki nie jestem! Naprawdę! Nieraz muszę powstrzymywać pragnienie do ludzkiej krwi, ale panuje nad tym.-broniłem się. -Spokojnie, wierzymy ci. Od tylu lat jesteś wampirem, a na Berk nikt nie zginął. -Może jednak nie będę z wami wracał. Lepiej będzie, jeśli Smark przez jakiś czas nie będzie mnie widział. -Przestań. Jesteście przyjaciółmi od zawsze i dodatkowo kuzynami. Nie chce nawet słyszeć, że przez coś takiego, przestaniecie się przyjaźnić. A teraz chodźmy już do obozu. Smark już jest pewnie na miejscu, a przed nami jeszcze kawałek drogi. -Mam pomysł. Wskakujcie na mnie.-powidziałem do nich. -Słucham? -Super szybkość jest czasami fajna.-spojrzałem znacząco na Mieczyka.-A super siła się przydaje. -Ale super!-zawołały zadowolone bliźniaki i już jako pierwsze wskoczyły mi na plecy. Po chwili wszyscy wskoczyli mi na barana, tylko Astrid wziąłem na ręce i z prędkością dźwięku pognałem do obozowiska. Przychamowałem ostro na granicy lasu. Ch****a, słońce.-Ja chce tak jeszcze raz!-zawołało rodzeństwo. -Na dziś już starczy.-powiedziałem odstawiając Astrid na ziemię. Wszyscy ruszyli w stronę namiotów. Ja nie mogłem wyjść z lasu. Po chwili pirwsza o mojej nieobecności zorientowała się As. -Ojej, przepraszam Czkawka. Zapomniałam. Poczekaj chwilkę.-powiedziała i pobiegła na statek, którym tu przypłyneliśmy. Zaraz po tym wyszła z niego z moim słomkowym kapeluszem i czarnym ponczo, które nie wiem skąd wytrzasnęła. Podeszła do mnie i nałożyła mi ubrania.-No. To powinno uchronić cię przed słońcem. A teraz chodź do nas.-powiedziała i pociągnęła mnie za sobą za rękę. Idąc tak, szukałem wzrokiem Smarka. Gdzie on może być? -Gdzie jest Sączysmark?-zapytałem. -Powiedział, że idzie nad pobliskie jezioro. Wróci wieczorem. Mówił coś jeszcze, ale nie będę tego powtarzał.-odpowiedział Śledzik. -Ale my możemy!-zawołały bliźniaki i już miały powtórzyć raczej niemiłe słowa Smarka, lecz Astrid przeszkodziła im w tym, wkładając im jakiś materiał w usta .-Jak mówimy, że nie będziemy powtarzać, to znaczy, że nie powtarzamy.-warknęła do nich. -Spokojnie. I tak domyślam się, co mówił.-powiedziałem lekko smutny, z myślą, że właśnie straciłem przyjaciela. No i jest. Wybaczcie za jakość, ale tak jak mówiła Agadoo, na tablecie piszę cię ciężko. A teraz życzę wszystkim reszty miłego dnia. Ja jadę na zakupki i wracam na godzinkę, więc może się coś jeszcze pojawi. Do zoba! 'Rozdział 6' Tak jak powiedział Śledzik Sączysmark wróćił wieczorem. Nie odzywał się do mnie, nawet gdy próbowałem z nim porozmawiać. Kompletnie mnie ignorował. I jak ja mam się z nim dogadać? Teraz siedziemy przy ognisku w kręgu. Ja koło Astrid i Mieczyka, a Smark przede mną. Aż dziwne, że w ogóle się do nas dosiadł. -To kto dziś wartuje?-zaczęła rozmowę Astrid. -Ja.-zglosiłem się. -Nigdy w życiu. Je będę wartował.-oznajmił Smark. -Ale ja i tak nie śpie.-negocjowałem. -Ta oczywiście. My pójdziemy spać, a ty wyssasz z nas krew. Bardzo sprytne .-Ja...-zacząłem, lecz Astrid mi przerwała. -Przestań Sączysmark! Czkawka nikogo nie skrzywdzi!-broniła mnie. -Do czasu. Jak słyszałaś jego wampirza strona jest coraz bardziej łakna (to się chyba tak piszę) ludzkiej krwi. Poczekajmy, jeszcze trochę, a nie zdziwie się, jak znajdą ciało jednego z nas w lesie.-nawijał dalej. Zaczął mnie denerwować. -Idę na łowy. Wróce nad ranem.-oznajmiłem i pobiegłem z wampirzą prędkością do lasu. Siedziałem tam całą noc. Upolowałem trzy wiewiórki, cztery dzieki, osiem zajęcy i dwie sarny. Oby tyle krwi starczyło mi na cały dzień. Dalszą część nocy, spędziłem na rozmyślaniu. To o tym, czy Smark kiedykolwiek się ze mną pogodzi? Tu co będzie, jeśli Smark miał racje? Że za jakiś czas nie dam radę opanwać pragnienia i zabije człowieka? Boje się tego. Tak jak jutrzejszej nocy. Będzie pełnia. Muszę się w tą noc kontrolować najlepiej jak umiem, albo będzie źle. Ale wracając. Jestem właśnie w drodze do obozowiska. Za niedługo będzie wschód słońca, a ja nie wziąłem kapelusza chroniącego mnie przed słońcem. Kiedy byłem już jakieś 100m. od plaży, usłyszałem dźwięki walki. Wciągnąłem powietrze i jego zapachy przez nos. Wilk. Walczący z człowiekiem. O Thorze. Najszybciej jak umiałem znalazłem się na granicy lasu. Spojrzałem w stronę, z której słyszałem dźwięki walki. Sączysmark. To on został zaatakowany przez wielkiego wilka, które na nim stał. Chłopak starał się spod nieg uciec, lecz ten mu na to nie pozwalał. Warczał na niego groźnie. Wtem, moje oczy wsciekle zaświeciły mi się na złoto, lecz tym razem przy samych źrenicach, było dobrze widzieć czerwień. Kły same mi się wysunęły. Syknąłem głośno i z super szybkością, podbiegłem do wilka i zwaliłem go z Sączysmarka. Kiedy chłopak się trochę ogarnął, przekręcił się na brzuch i obserwował naszą walkę. Niestety, z początku to zwierzak wygrywał naszą potyczkę. Przyszpilił mnie do ziemi i starał ugodzić zębami w szyję. Jednak to mu nie wychodziło. Po jakimś czasie wkurzyłem się i złapałem wilka za futro, odrzucając go parę metrów dalej. Szybko wstałem i przybrałem pozycję bojową. Wilk już miał zaatakować, kiedy podbiegłem do niego i zatopiłem kły w jego szyi. Ten zaskomlał i po chwili padł na ziemię. Nie wypijając już z niego krwi poluśniłem szczęki i zostawiłem martwego psa. Mam nadzieje, że już więcej was tu nie będzie. Spojrzałem w las, upewniając się, czy moje przypuszczenia się nie spełniły. Pusto. Dziwne. Wilki zwykle same nie plują. Wracając. Wstałem, patrząc cały czas na ciało wilka. Był ogromny. Nie zdziwiłbym się, gdyby to był przywódca jakiejś watahy. Takiego sierściucha to w życiu nie widziałem. Po chwili rozmyślań odwróciłem się do Smarka. Nie wyglądał na spraliżowanego strachem. I dobrze. Wtem zauważyłem, że z jego lewej ręki cieknie krew. Zabrałem powietrza, aby uspokoić instynkty i podszedłem w stronę morza. Z jednej z kieszeni wyjąłem długą szmatkę i zamczyłem ją w wodzie. Wycisnąłem z niej wodę, po czym podszedłem do czarnowłosego. -Podaj rękę.-powiedziałem. Ten bez gadania podał mi zakrwawioną kończynę. Mokrym materiałem, przemyłem ją. Kiedy skończyłem szmatka nie była biała, tylko czerwona. Od razu wyrzuciłem ją daleko w morze. Potem, z innej kieszeni wyciągnąłem bandaż. Zacząłem zawijać mu, kusząco wyglądającą ranę. -Ty naprawdę nad tym panujesz.-odezwał się w końcu z zaskoczeniem w głosie. -Przecież mówiłem.-odparłem i zawiązałem koniec materiału na kokardkę, aby się nie rozplątał. -Dzięki za ratunek.-powiedział po chwili. -Nie ma sprawy.-odpowiedziałem, wpatrując się w zachodzący księżyc. -I przepraszam za tamto. No wiesz... -Tak, wiem. Spoko, nie gniewam się. Rozumiem, co w życiu przeszłeś i nie dziwie ci się.-uśmiachnąłem się do niego. Odwzajemnił uśmiech. -Mówieś, że jesteś pisklakiem, tak?-usłyszałem od niego. -Tak, a co? -Chyba mogę ci pomóc.-odpowiedział. -Słucham?-Mówiłeś, że chciałeś, ale nie wiesz jak, pozbyć się z siebie wampirzyzmu. -No tak. -No więc, po tamtej sytuacji z matką, zacząłem szukać odpowiedzi, jak pozbyć się wampirów. Chciałem się na nich zemścić. I czytając tak księgi o was, natknąłem się na temat piskląt. Pisało tam, że jedyny sposób na odwrócenie uroku czy jak to się tam nazywa, jest zabicie przez tą osobę, istotę, która ją przemieniła. -No i tu jest problem. Bo miałem wtedy zaledwie 8 lat. Nie pamiętam go za bardzo. Jedynie te długie czarne włosy i złote oczy. -Ale masz już odpowiedź na jedno z pytań.-powiedział i niespodziewanie wcisnął mi kapelusz na głowę.-Słońce wstaje.-dodał i rzucił mi czarny koc. Spojrzałem za siebie. Faktycznie. Słońce było już widoczne. -Dzięki. Po chwili z namiotów powychodziły nasze śpiochy. Przeciągneli się porządnie, a kiedy zobaczyli nas ze Smarkiem siedzących obok siebie, ich oczy stały się wielkości talerzy. Potem spostrzegli bandaż na ręce czarnowłosego i ciało martwego wilka trochę dalej. -Co tu się stało?-zapytała zaskczona blondyna. -Dużo by opowiadać. Ciekawi mnie jedna rzecz. Jak trzeba być głośno, żeby was obudzić?-spojrzałem na nich z chytrym uśmieszkiem. -Yyy...-jęknęła się As. -Nieważne. Wy róbcie śniadanko, a ja idę spać.-oznajmił Sączysmark, ziewając. Po chwili zniknął w swoim namiocie. -Pogodziliście się?-zdziwił się Śledzik. -A uwierzyłbyś, że dzieki tamtemu sierściuchowi?-wskazałem na martwego wilka. Hahaha! Udało mi się napisać! Normalnie cud! No dobra, koniec fascynacji. Mam nadzieję, że next się podobał. Jak tak pisałam, to tak sobie myślę: ''Sączysmark i książki...niemożliwe. ''Ale jak napisałam, tak jest, więc się nie czepiać! A teraz życzę Dobranoc/Miłego Dnia! (w zależności kiedy to czytasz) 'Rozdział 7' Następny dzień. (Wieczór) -Posłuchajcie, dziś pełnia. Na wampiry działa starsznie, więc ja lece do lasu, puki czas. -Nie przesadzasz? Wiem, że w pełnie, wampiry zaczynają z lekka panikować, a tym bardziej pisklęta, które nie chcą pić, ludzkiej krwi, ale to kontrolujecie!-pouczył Smark. -A skąd ty tyle wiesz o wampirach?-zdziwił się Śledzik. -W skrócie. Śmierć matki. Chęć zemsty. Nauka o słabościach wampirów. Reszta informacji sama jakoś weszła. -Nieważne. Chodzi to, że boje się, że siła którą sobie zaraz zbiorę, każde mi waz zabić. A chyba nikt z nas tego nie chce. -Nigdzie nie idziesz. Siedzisz z nami.-oznajmiła As.-A jak nie ze wszystkimi, to z nami to ze mną. Wy już idźcie spać.-powiedziała do reszty. Ci pożeganli się i tak jak kazała blondyna, poszli spać. -Ale ty wiesz, że ja tu jestem ten najszybszy i mogę po prostu od tak pobiec do lasu.-uśmiechnąłem się zadziornie. -A ty wiesz, że ja jestem ta sprytna i mogę po prostu za tobą pobiec i szukać cię, puki cię nie znajdę. -Masz mnie. Ale żeby potem nie było. Jeśli coś ci zrobię, to od razu skaczę z klifu. -Zgoda.-odpowiedziała bez zastanowienia. Pokręciłem tylko głową, co miało oznaczać: "Jesteś niemożliwa". Potem usiadłem na piasku i wpatrywałem się w horyzont, za którym zaczął pojawiać się księżyc. Po chwili dołączyła do mnie Astrid. Patrzyliśmy tak na piękny, okrągłą srebną tarczę. Kiedy była już w połowie widoczna, moja ręka zaczęła się trzęść. Super, "pełniowy niepokój", jak ja to nazywam. Moje oczy zmieniły kolor tradycyjnie na złoty. Teraz błagam. Nie zrobić nic głupiego. Ręka zaczęła trząść mi się coraz bardziej. Byłem strasznie spięty. Nagle, poczułem dłoń Astrid na trzęsącej się dloni, która od razu się uspokoiła. -Ej, spokojnie. Odpręż się. -Chyba wiem, gdzie będzie łatwiej.-powiedziałem, wstałem i pomogłem wstać Astrid. Wziąłem ją za rękę i zaprowadziłem nad pobliski staw. Był bardzo duży i piękny. W tafli wody odbijał się książyc. Staw otaczał piękny las, a krajobraz rozświatlał tysiące małych światlików. Było tak...romantycznie. -Łał.-odezwała się zafascynowana Astrid. -Pięknie tu.-przyznałem i położyłem się dwa metry od brzegu stawu. Astrid zrobiła to samo. Patrzyliśmy na jasne gwiazdy, rozświatlające niebo. Szukaliśmy konstalacji i spadających gwiazd. Po jakimś czasie spojrzałem na Astrid, a ona na mnie. -Piękne masz te oczy, wiesz?-powiedziała słodko As. -Ale nie są tak piękne jak twoje.-odpowiedziałem. -Przestań bo się zarumienie.-zaśmiała się. -Tak też ci jest pięknie. Astrid, wiesz...dużo nad tym myślałem i...znaczy się, myślałem już o tym na Berk...oczywiście miało się zacząć od przyznania kim naprawdę jestem, ale jakoś głupio z tym wyszło i...no bo ja...-jąkałem się. -Ja ciebie też, Czkawka.-zdziwiłem się jej odpowiedzią. Jednak ulżyło mi, że czujemy do siebie to samo. Na jej słowa usiadłem, tak jak ona i pocałowałem w miękkie, różane usta. Pocałunek stawał się coraz bardziej namiętny. Chwila ta mogła trwać całe wieki. Ale trwała tylko parenaście minut. Oczywiście niemyślcie sobie! Do niczego nie doszło! Tylko się całowaliśmy! Ale po co ja wam się tłumaczę. Po jamiś czasie, Astrid zrobiła się senna i zasnęła. Ja wtuliłem się w nią i pierwszy raz od dziesięciu lat...zasnąłem. 'Rozdział 8' -Co was tak długo nie było?-zapytał lekko zdenerwowany Smark. Faktycznie. Było już dobrze po 11. -Przepraszam. Przysnęło się nam.-powiedziałem. -Przysnęło? Wam? Przecież wampiry nie śpią. Sam tak powiedziałeś. -Też się zdziwiłem. -Ej, wystaw kły.-powiedział Smark. Nie wiedziałem o co mu chodzi, ale wysunąłem swoje kły.-A wystaw rękę na słońce.-zrobiłem to. Jak tylko mocno zapiekło, schowałem ją pod ciemny materiał. -Sorry, myslałem, że straciłeś wampirze umiejętności. -A to źle?-zaśmiałem się. Wtem spostrzegłem, że wszyscy pakują wszystko na statek. -A wy co robicie?-Zmywamy się stąd i płyniemy na Berk. Za dużo wilków gigantów się tu kręci. -Yhym. Ok, to wracamy.-oznajmiłem i dzięki super szybkości pomogłem się spakować reszcie. Tydzień po powrocie na Berk. Szliśmy właśnie lasem. Nasz cel? Krucze Urwisko. Na Berk jak zwykle było pochmurno przez co nie musiałem nosić, żadych dodatków chroniących przed słońcem. Ześlizgneliśmy się z urwiaska i przeciągneliśmy. Dawno mnie tu nie było. Podszedłem do kamienia, na którym ciągle siedziałem, kiedy byłem mały. -Czyli tutaj się zmieniłeś, tak?-zapytała ze współczuciem As. -Tak. Jak byłem normalnym dzieckiem, siedziałem tutaj przez całe dnie. Jednak po tamtym, boje się nieraz tu przychodzić samemu. Wiem, że to śmieszne, ale boje się, że ktoś znów zabierze mi dawne życie i bez mojej zgody zmieni je na zawsze.-spojrzałem na nich smutno. -Och, a kogo my tu mamy.-usłyszeliśmy dobrze znany nam głos z lasu. Od razu mój humer ze smutnego, stał się rozdrażnoiny. Spojrzałem w stronę, z której dobiegł głos. I tak jak myślałem, z krzaków wyszła...Heather.-Nasz Czkawuś się nad sobą użala. Już myślałam, że tego niedożyje. -A ja już się bałem, że się zmienisz.-parsknęłamem. -O Thorze, znów się zaczyna. Nie bądźcie jak dzieci. Wiem, od waszego pierwszego spotkania, już się nie lubiliście, ale to było 3 lata temu!-zginorowałem słowa As. -Kto by pomyślał? Wracam na Berk i już się wilki schodzą. A gdzie reszta, co? -Nie twoja sprawa. Alfa póścił mnie, za argumentem zemsty. -Zemsty? Czyżby pchły, które wam podrzuciłem 3 lata temu, dały się we znaki?-zaśmiałem się. -Nie chodzi o nie. Parę dni temu znalazłam ciało Petera! Na Smoczej Wyspie! Zabiłeś go! -Coś czułem, że coś było nie tak z tym wilkiem. Każdy normalny, zwiałby na mój widok.-powiedziałem, a moje oczy zaczęły świecić na złoto. -Może, zmień te oczy, bo ludzie tu są.-warknęła na mnie. -Och, ja się nie muszę bać. Oni wiedzą o mnie. Ale to ty masz już kłopot.-uśmiechnąłem się złoworogo. -Powiedziałeś im! Wampiry to są jednak głupie.-parsknęła. -Może i głupie, ale mądrzejsze od was. Głupie pchlaże. -Czy ktoś nam może wyjaśnić, o co tu chodzi!?-dotarł do nas (w końcu) głos Smarka. -No Heather, powiesz im, czy ja mam to zrobić? -Wypachaj się.-warknęła. -Coś tak czułem. I to nie twój smród. Moi drodzy, przedstawiam wam Heather. Heather jest wilkołakiem. -Idiota!-warknęła i zmieniła się w czarnego wilka, po czym na mnie rzuciła. Odpierałem jej ataki. Oboje siłą byliśmy równi, ale jeśli chodzi i szybkość, to ja tu jestem królem. Syknąłem na nią i przygwoździłem do ziemi. Ta swoimi kłami, próbowała podryść mi gardło. -Słodkie, wszystkie jesteście takie same. Skok. Myślą, że już mają wygraną w kieszeni, potem kły i co dalej? Nic. Dlatego już was tak mało zostało. I zaraz zostanie jeszcze mniej!-zawołałem i wysunąłem kły. -Przestańcie!-zawołała Astrid odpychając nas od siebie. Heather zamieniła się w człowieka, a ja schowałem kły. Oczy zostawię, niech wie, że do walki jestem gotów zawsze. -Dobra powoli! Heather to wilkołak, ok, już rozumiem, ale nie rozumiem, dlaczego się tak nietrawicie! -Pff, nas mało zostało? A kiedy ty ostatnio widziałeś jakiegoś wampira. co?-parsknęła Heather. -Cisza! A teraz, odpowiedźcie, na pytanie!-As wkurzyła się nie na żarty. -Dobra, dobra, już mówię. No bo wampiry i wilkołaki już tak mają. Nienawidziemy się od zawszę. -Dlaczego? -A ty byś się nie bała, że twoją watahę zaatakuje stado wampirów, które kochają wilczą krew?-syknęła i spojrzała na mnie morderczym spojrzeniem. -Słucham?! Wasza krew jest wstrętna! I tak w ogóle, wy się boicie nas?! Thorze, bo zaraz padnę. Hahaha! -A wy dlaczego nienawidzicie ich?-zapytała ostro As .-Bo to śmierdzące pchlerze, które wchodzą nie na swoje terytorium. Myślę, że jak mogą zmieniać się w wilki, to już im wszystko wolno. -Nie no ja zaraz nie wytrzymam.-blondyna złapała się za głowę.-Chłopaki idziemy. A ty Czkawka, jak się z nią nie pogodzisz, to nawet nie próbuj wracać do wioski, bo wszystkim rozpowiemy, że jesteście nadnaturlani. I nie żartuje!-zawołała i zniknęła z resztą z naszych oczu. -No to możesz, zacząć przepraszać.-powiedziałem do Heather. -Ja mam przepraszać? To ty zabiłeś Petera! -Bo zaatakował Sączysmarka! Jakby nie atakował, to by jeszcze żył. -A skąd on mógł wiedzieć, że to Smark!? I skąd mógł wiedzieć, że w pobliżu jest wampir!? -Chyba macie ten swój super węch, co? I mógł po prostu zostawić go w spokoju. Bronię swoich, tak jak wy swoją watahę. -Ta. Mówisz tak, bo boisz się, co pomyślą inni, co będzie, jak wyjdzie na jaw, kim naprawde jesteś! -Ja się nie muszę bać. Mam tu rodzinę i przyjaciół. U ciebie jest jednak na odwrót, nie uważasz? -Gdyby nie to, że lubię Astrid, to już byś nie żył. -A co ma do tego As? -To, że nie chce potem słuchać, że zabiłam jej ukochanego. -Pff, prędzej ja bym słuchał, że zabiłem jej najlepszą przyjaciółkę. Hejka! Dziś poszłam sobie na mini wagary (ciiii!) i pomyślałam: ''Ach mam wene, napiszę coś! ''No i jest. Jest i next i pytanko do was. Mam nowy pomysł na nowe opko i tu wy decydujecie. Czy'...'' '''a) Dokończyć , rozdzielając to opko na dwie części (z czego druga część pojawi się po jakimś czasie) i po skończeniu cz.1 napisać nowe opko, a potem napisać cz.2 "Our Blood" (nadążacie?) b) Napisać nowe opko i przy okazji pisać to.'Wybór należy do was. Pisać w komentarzach, wasze odpowiedzi.' Rozdział 9 Nie wiem ile już tak siedzieliśmy. Ja oparty o ścianę urwiska, a ona przy stawie. Kompletna cisza. Nikt z nas nie odzywał się ani słowem. Po części, nie wiedziałem już na co ja się w ogóle wściekam. W końcu co one mi takiego te wilkołaki mi zrobiły? Chodzą po świecie, tak jak wampiry i szukają pożywienia, jak my krwi. Może zgoda, to nie taki zły pomysł? Jesteśmy do siebie trochę podobni, tylko dlaczego, dopiero teraz to sobie uświadomiłem. Wtem, moje rozmyślania przerwał dźwięk czyjegoś biegu i głośnego oddychania. Spojrzałem w tamtą stronę. Sączysmark. Chłopak wyłonił się za krzaków i spojrzał na nas wystraszony. -Albrecht! Zaatakował Berk! Ma Astrid!-powiedział zdyszany. -Co?! Już biegnę!-powiedziałem i z szybkością wampira, ruszyłem w tamtą stronę. Nie przebiegłem jednak za daleko, ponieważ Heather mnie zatrzymała. -Zaczekaj!-zatrzymałem się na drugim końcu urwiska. -Co?-Sam sobie nie poradzisz. Pomogę ci. -A skąd ta nagła przemiana?-prychnąłem. -Nie robie tego dla ciebie, tylko dla Astrid, więc przymknij się i daj sobie pomóc.-ma racje. Nie wierze, że będę współpracował z wilkołakiem. Gdyby inne wampiry się o tym dowiedziały, wyśmiały by mnie. -Dobra. Słuchaj, plan jest taki... Chwila potem. -Wszystko rozumiesz?-upewniłem się. -Tak.-potwierdziła. -Okey, to czas działać.-powiedziałem i pozwoliłem jej wsiąść sobie na barana. Tak szybciej doterzmy do wioski.-Gotowa? -Tak.-powiedziała niepewnie, a ja zacząłem biec najszybciej jak umiałem. Czarnowłosa wtuliła się we mnie, co trochę mnie rozśmieszyło. Nasz wilczek nie lubi za dużych prędkości? Po chwili znalazłem się w wiosce. Odstawiłem Heather na ziemię.-Nigdy więcej, przejażdżek na wampirze. -Jeszcze się za tym stęsknisz.-powiedziałem, szukając przy okazji statku, na którym znajduje się Albreht.-Jest! Tam!-wskazałem jeden z większych statków. -Dobra, pora wcielić plan w życie- powiedziała i pobiegła w swoją stronę. Zauważyłem, że wszyscy Wandale byli zajęci walką, więc z wampirzą prędkością, pobiegłem na statek Albrechta. Zatrzymałem się przed nim. Miał Astrid i pod jej gardłem, trzymał nóż. Zdziwił się, jak tak szybko się poruszałem. -Jak ty to?-zapytał swoim zawsze zachrypniętym głosem. -Nie twoja sprawa. Ale wiesz, ta dziewczyna którą trzymasz, jest w jakimś stopniu moja, więc proszę, o jej natychmiastowy zwrot. -Chyba śnisz, dzieciaku! Po tym co zobaczyłem? Nie oddam ci jej, puki mi tego nie wyjaśnisz!-zażądał. -Och, Albrecht. A ty jak zwykle ciekawski. Wszystko musisz wiedzieć. Dobrze, powiem. No chyba, że wolisz zobaczyć?-powiedziałem i wysunąłem kły i zmieniłem kolor woich oczu. Czarnowłosy mężczyzna cofnał się zaskoczony.-No to jak. Skoro już wiesz, to zwrócisz mi ją? -Jesteś potworem!-zawołał. -Poprawka. Wampirem. Więc jeśli zależy ci na życiu, to póść ją i zabieraj się stąd. I szybko, bo już mnie kiełki świerzbią. -Ale ty wiesz, że mogę wszystkim powiedzieć, kim naprawdę jesteś?-powiedział chytrze. -A ty wiesz, że zanim zdążył powiedzieć jedno słowo, możesz być martwy? -To dlaczego jeszcze żyje? -Bo nie chce, aby ta piękna pani, widziała jak padasz martwy i moich zakrwawionych ust, twoją wstrętną krwią. -A co jeśli jej nie puszczę?-zapytał podejrzliwie. -To poproszę kogoś o pomoc. A ten ktoś, stoi za tobą.-odpowiedziałem. Zdziwiony obrócił głowę w tył i kontem oka ujrzał wielkiego czarnego wilka. Tak, to Heather. Warczała na niego ze wściekłą miną. -A ten pchlarz to? -Moja koleżanka. Która nieznosi sprzeciwów. A i jeszcze jedno.-Podbiegłem do niego z wampirzą prędkością i spojrzałem w oczy-Ona nie jest pchlarzem. Za to widzę, jakieś robaki w twojej brodzie.-powiedziałem i uwalniłem Astrid z jego uścisku. Dziewczyna przytuliła mnie, a ja skinąłem Heather, żeby biegła już do lasu. Zabrałem As ze statku, po czym dodałem.-Płyń i niech ja cię tu więcej nie widzę.-powiedziałem, chowając kły i złote oczy. -Jeszcze się zemszcze. Pilnuj się potworze.-nic mu nie odpowiedziałem. Po prostu odszedłem, patrząc kontem okna, jak statki wroga odpływają z granic Berk. -Nic ci nie jest?-zapytałem As. -Nie. A tak w ogóle, co tak długo?-zaśmiała się. -Oj przepraszam, że musiałem współpracować z wilkołakiem.-zaśmiałem się i jak na zawołanie, koło nas pojawiła się Heather. -Powiedziałeś, że mogę go pogryść, a ty mi do lasu każesz uciekać?-uniosła jedną brew. -Nie wiem czy pamiętasz, ale naszym celem było uwolnienie Astriś, a nie pogryzienie tego idioty. -Czy ja dobrze zrozumiałam? Współpracowaliście? Wampir z wilkołakiem? -Na to wygląda. I powiem, że nie było tak źle.-stwierdziła Heather.-A i dzięki, za obronę z tym wyzywaniem od pchlarzy. Co z tego, że też mnie tak dziś nazwałeś.-zaśmiała się. -A ja przepraszam za Petera. I za tamte pchły, które wam podpuściłem. -Nic się nie stało. I tak go nie lubiłam.-przyznała.-Dobra, na mnie już pora. Muszę wracać do watahy. -A nie możesz zostać na noc? -Nie. I tak miałam wrócić przed wieczorem. Ale pamiętaj Czkawka. W razie problemów, moja wataha zawsze przybędzie na ratunek. -Dzięki. Ja też w razie czego mogę pomóc.-zaśmiałem się. -Czyli zgoda?-podałem jej rękę. -Zgoda.-uścisnęła mi dłoń, po czym zamieniła się w wilka i pobiegła w głab lasu. Przytuliłem do siebie Astrid. -Nie wierze, że to mówię, ale będę za nią tęsknić. -Mówiłam, że jeszcze się zaprzyjaźnicie.-powiedziała i pocałowała mnie w policzek. Witam wampirki! Wagary dzień drugi! Hahaha! A rodzice się jeszcze nie skapneli. Jutro do szkoły niestety idę, bo mamy podpisywać zgody na wyjazd na koncert Bednarka <3 No dobra, ale wracając, mam do was sprawdę. Okładka bloga! Za Nocną Furię nie umiem posługiwać się GIMP-em! Więc proszę o okładkę, która nawiązywałaby to opko. Oczywiście wygrana (lub jeśli będzie jedna, to wtedy ta) dostaje Dedykcik! Życzę powodzenia. Obrazki proszę wysyłać na moją pocztę: natalia.tarwacka@wp.pl lub na czacie na fejsie. ' 'Rozdział 10 Po nocy spędzonej na rysowaniu Astrid i innych rzeczy posprzątałem na biurku.. Ojciec już wstał i pewnie szykuje śniadanie. Założyłem na siebie kombinezon, który wczoraj wyprałem i zszedłem do kuchni. Tak jak myślałem, ojciec już nie spał. -Dzień Dobry!-przywitałem się. -O już wstałeś! Siadaj, zaraz będzie śniadanie. -Nie, dzięki, nie jestem głodny. Wychodzisz, zaraz? -Tak. Mam dziś tyle do roboty! Pomóc zagonić owce do zagrody. Trzeba Gothi ogródek wypielić. Pyskaczowi w kuźni. I zająć się jakimś gościem, który przypłynął z innej wyspy.-westchnął. -Mam pomysł. Pomogę ci. Ty zajmij się tamtym gościem, a ja wezmę resztę. -Na pewno? To strasznie dużo pracy. -Dam sobie radę, tato. Jestem już dorosły. -Masz 18 lat. Ale dobrze. To ja idę się zajmąć tamtym. W razie kłopotów, będę w twierdzy. -Okey. Do zobaczenia.-powiedziałem i wyszedłem. Pierwsze zadanie. Owce Grubego i Wiadra. Dużo ludzi plątało się już po wiosce, więc musiałem tam iść z ludzką prędkością. Po drodzę, zauważyłem Astrid. Uśmiechnąłem się do niej i podeszłem.-Witaj kochana. -Witaj wampirku. Gdzie się wybierasz? -Pomagam ojcu. Teraz idę pomóc w zaganianiu owiec, potem do Gothi wypielić ogródek, a na koniec do Pyskacza. -Yhym. Mogę iść z tobą. -Skoro chcesz.-powiedziałem i złapałem ją za rękę, ciągnąc ze sobą. Ma miejscu byliśmy po jakiś 10min. Owce panoszyły się po całej łące, a Gruby z Wiadrem starali się je zagonić do zagrody. Zaśmiałem się, kiedy widziałem ich wyczyny. Podeszliśmy do nich.-Witam! -Czkawka! Co ty tu robisz?-zawołał Gruby. -Przyszedłem wam pomóc, za ojca.-wyjaśniłem. -Na pewno dasz sobie radę? Te głupie owce się dziś w ogóle nie słuchają! Jakiś bunt czy co?! -Spokojnie. Astrid, idź pomóż im znaleźć jakąś pożądną kłódkę, a ja je pozaganiam.-puściłem jej porozumiewawcze oczko. -Jasne.-powiedziała i udała się z chłopakami do budki z narzędziami. Kiedy znikneli mi z pola widzenia, dzięki super szybkości zacząłem zaganiać owce do jednego miejsca. Wystraszone wierzgały i głośno beczały. Zacząłem zmniejszać koło, które robiłem, aż w końcu stanąłem. Wszystkie były w ładniej kupce. Podeszłem do nich. Stały wystraszone, a kiedy się do nich zbliżałem, cofały się do tyłu. W końcu znudziło mi się to i wysuwając kły i zmieniając kolor oczu, syknąłem na nie. Te przerażone pobiegły do zagrody. Zaśmiałem się cicho i schowałem wampirze dodatki. Kiedy ostatnia owca wbiegła do zagrody, akurat wrócili Gruby z Wiadrem. Podwizdując, kopnąłem bramkę od zagrody i zamknąłem ją, na podaną mi kłódkę. Mężczyźni patrzyli to na mnie, to na owce z niedowierzaniem. -Dobra, na nas już czas. Do zobaczenia!-pomachałem im i złapałem As w pasie. Ta uśmiechnęła się do mnie i ruszyła ze mną. Kolejny cel. Gothi. Weszliśmy na górę, do chatki szamanki i zapukaliśmy. Po chwili drzwiczki się otworzyły i ujrzeliśmy siwą staruszę.-Dzień Dobry. Zastępuje dziś ojca i przyszedłem pomóc w ogródku.-zadowolona mędrczyni uśmiechnęła się i podała młotykę. Wskazała za siebie, co miało oznaczać, żebyśmy poszli do ogródka.-A mamy posadzić coś od razu, czy zrobisz to sama?-na te słowa, Gothi rzuciła Astrid sadzonki jakiejś rośliny. Zaśmiałem się.-Rozumiem, że to miało znaczyć "tak". Dobra, chodź.-powiedziałem do As i ruszyłem w stronę ogrodu. Cały był w chwastach.-Dobra, pilnuj, aby mnie nie nakryła.-powiedziałem i z daną mi młotyką i super szybkością, zacząłem pielić ogródek. Ciachnąłem pierwszy rządek, potem drugi, trzeci, czwarty i piąty. Zajęło mi to z 10 sek. Odłożyłem młotykę i w biegu łapiąc sadzonki podawane przez As, zakopywałem je na pewną głębokość w ziemi. Po parunastu sekundach wszystko było gotowe. Astrid popodlewała jeszcze świeżo posadzone sadzonki. Kiedy skończyliśmy, akurat przyszła staruszka z tacą z lemoniadą. Zdziwiła się, ze już skończyliśmy. Wziąłem do ręki kubek z napojem i wypiłem. Potem odłożyłem naczynie i oznajmiłem.-Gotowe. Teraz jeszcze tylko pomóc Pyskaczowki. Do widzenia!-zawołałem i z As ruszyliśmy do kuźni.-Dzięki za pomoc As. W kuźni już sobie sam poradzę. -Okey. Ja idę na arenę. Tam też trzeba posprzątać. -To wy już zacznijcie, a jak skończę u Pykacza, to przyjdę wam pomóc.-powiedziałem. Astrid kiwnęła głową na znak zgody i ruszyliśmy w swoje strony. Po chwili wszedłem do kuźni.-Hej Pyskacz! -Witaj Czkawka! Ojciec powiedział, że mi pomożesz. -Po to tu jestem! To co mam robić? -Nic szczególnego. Widzisz startę tamtej pogiętej broni?-wskazał na żelastwo-Trzeba, je poprostować i naostrzyć. -Okey. Daj mi na to chwilę. -A poczekaj! Mógłbyś wyprostować mi jeszcze ten prent?-podał mi zgiętę żalazo. -Jasne.-powiedziałem i kiedy się odwrócił, dzięki super sile wyprostowałem pręt. Przetarłem go jeszcze szmatką. Akurat kowal się odwrócił i zdziwił, że pręt jest juz prosty. Wyszczerzyłem ząbki, śmiejąc się głupio i podałem mu narzędzie. Następnie podszedłem do zepsutych broni. -Młody, posłuchaj! Idę na chwilę do wioski. Jakby co, wiesz co gdzie jest. -Spokojnie, poradzę sobie. -To ja wiem.-powiedział na wychodnę i zniknął. Ja przez ten czas szybko poprostowałem broń, tak jak pręt i tak ścisnąłem ostrza, że były jak nowe. Rzuciłem je na stół kowala i doczepiłem karteczkę z napisem "NIE MA ZA CO". No i została jeszcze tylko arena. Poszedłem tam w szybkim tempie. Kiedy byłem już w wejściu, zauważyłem, że wszyscy zamiatają i myją łańcuchy, robiące za dach. Przeciągnąłem się i z wystartowałem z super szybkością. Złapałem szczotkę od Smarka i zacząłem mega szybko zamiatać. Potem stworzyłem mini tornado, które złapało cały kurz i takie tam i wypędziłem je na zewnątrz, rzucając brudy do morza. Potem chwyciłem mokrą szpatkę i w parę sekund wyczyściłem łańcuchy. Poukładałem jeszcze tarcze i zatrzymałem się koło przyjaciół. -No to co teraz robimy?-zapytałem jak gdyby nigdy nic. Arena lśniła czystością, a mamy dopiero 13. -Trzymaj.-powiedziała As, podając mi kufel z czerwonym płynem. Czyli krwią. -O dzięki,-powiedziałem i w parę łyczków wypiłem zawartość naczynia. Na ustach zostało mi trochę czerwonej barwy, więc wytarłem twarz ręką. Odstawiłem kubek.-Wracając do pytania... -Dziś nie chce się nam nic robić. Ledwo sprzątaliśmy arenę. -Zauważyłem. To może piknik? -Ale to jutro. Ja wszystko przygotuje i rano ruszymy.-Okey. To widziemy się pod moim domem o 9. -Zgoda. A teraz idę spać.-powiedział Smark i ruszył w swoją stronę. A więc, co ja będę robił, przez resztę dnia?! Witajcie Wampirki! Wybaczcie, że tak dawno nie było nextów, ale byłam strasznie zajęta. No wiecie. Sprawdziany, kartkówi, koncert Bednarka (swoją stroną było mega!). Postaram się jeszcze dziś wieczór coś wrzucić na bloga, ale nie obiecuje. A i jeszcze jedna, wielka prośba! Jeśli to czytasz, to zostaw jakikolwiek komentarz. Chce wiedzieć, czy ktokowiel to czyta i czy opłaca się dalej pisać to opko. Do zobaczenia! 'Rozdział 11' Tak jak umówiłem się umówiłem z przyjaciółmi, tak zacząłem się szykować. Mamy 8:30, więc zaraz powinni się zjawić u mnie. Spakowałem koc, coś słodkiego, bo Astrid pewnie jak zawsze zapomni, dla siebie butelkę z krwią i to chyba wszystko. Ułożyłem sobie jeszcze włosy i umyłem zęby (i oczywiście kły). Po chwili dało się usłyszeć wołanie z zewnątrz. Nie mogę po prostu zapukać, jak ludzie? -Czkawka, to chyba do ciebie!-zawołał ojciec z dołu. -Już idę!-krzyknąłem i zabrałem torbę z rzeczami. Po chwili byłem już na dole. Pożegnałem się z ojcem i wyszedłem na dwór.-Nie umiecie pukać?-zaśmiałem się do nich. -Po co pukać? Darcie gardła to nowa moda!-zawołał Mieczyk. -Może i dla was. Dobra, wszyscy wszystko mają?-upewniła się Astrid. -Tak.-odpowiedzieliśmy zgodnie. -No to idziemy.-oznajmiłem i ruszyłem w stronę lasu. -To gdzie robimy piknik?-zaciekawił się Śledzik. -Nad Kruczym Urwiskiem.-odpowiedziałem. -Już się nie boisz tam chodzić?-zdziwiła się Astrid. -Nie, jak wy jesteście przy mnie. Ale wątpie, aby tamten wampir tu wrócił. W końcu, czego by tu chciał? -Ale ty wiesz, że wampiry często atakują grupowo. Mógłby na przykład przyjść tu po ciebie, żebyś do niego dołączył.-powiedział Smark, na co oberwał w brzuch od Astrid. -Przestań. Nikt tu po nikogo nie przyjdzie. A nawet jeśli, to nie sądzisz, że zrobiłby to już dawno? -W sumie racja.-powiedział obolały Smark. -Już jesteśmy.-powiedziałem, zeskakując z urwiska. -Nareszcie!-zawołały zadowolone bliźniaki i zeszły z urwiska. Po chwili każdy zaczął schodzić. Na końcu była Astrid. Niestety potknęła się o jakiś wystający korzeń i zaczęła spadać. Jednak udało mi się ją złapać. Uśmiechnąłem się do niej i odstawiłem na ziemię. -Dziękuje.-zarumieniła się lekko. -Nie ma sprawy.-powiedziałem i dałem buziaka w policzek. -No gołąbeczki, to ile to juz trwa?-usłyszeliśmy za sobą Smarka. -C-co trwa?-zdziwiłem się. Kompletnie zapomniałem o tamtych. -No ile już jesteście razem? Myślicie, że się nie domyśliliśmy?-zaśmiał się. -Od ostatniej pełni. Ale co będziemy wam tu opowiadać o naszym życiu osobistym . Siadajmy już.-oznajmiła As i zaczęła rozkładać swój koc. Po chwili wszyscy rozłożyliśmy swoje, łocząc je w jeden duży. Zaczęliśmy wyjmować ze swoich koszyków samokołyki. Smark przyniósł pieczone skrzydełka z kurczaka, bliźniaki trzy kwiaty słonecznika,a Śledzik kanapki. -O nie! Zapomniałam o czymś słodkim!-zawołała As. -Spokojnie. Ja wziąłem.-uspokoiłem ją i wyjąłem butelkę z krwią. -Ale ty wiesz, że my nie pijemy krwi, prawda?-powiedział Smark. -Nie wiecie, co tracicie. A tak serio, to wziąłem szarlotkę.-zaśmiałem się i wyjąłem ciasto. Wszystkim ciekły już ślinki, więc wyciągnąłem talerzyki i poczętowałem wszystkich po kawałku. Potem zaczęliśmy rozmawiać o wszystkim i o niczym. Powoli zbliżał się wieczór, a nam skończyły się tematy. -Może zagramy w butalkę?-zaproponował Smark. -Dobry pomysł. Poczekajcie.-powiedziałem i dopiłem ostatnie łyki krwi ze swojej butelki. Zakręciłem ją i położyłem na środku.-To kto zaczyna? -Ja!-zgłosił się Mieczyk i zakręcił butelką. O dzwio wypadłem ja.-Pytanie czy wyzwanie? -Dawaj wyzwanie.-odparłem. -Hmm...skoro jesteś wampirem, to biegnij do wioski, zabij owce i przynieś ją tutaj. -Dobre na rozgrzewkę.-powiedziełam wstając i przeciągając się. Pobiegłem z super szybkością do wioski, zabiłem owce i po trzydziestu sekundach wróciłem do reszty. -Co tak długo?-zapytał Mieczyk, kiedy odkładałem ciało owcy. -Gruby z Wiadrem chodzili koło zagród i było trochę ciężko. Dobra, teraz moja kolej.-usiadłem i zakręciłem butelką. Wypadł Smark. -Dawaj pytanie. -Okey. Dlaczego przy ojcu udajesz takiego idelanego i potulnego jak baranek?-zaśmiałem się. -To ja oddaje fanta.-powiedział i ściągnął swój hełm. Zakręciłem butelką ponownie. Wypadła Astrid. -Pytanie proszę. -Czy ja tu jestem jedynym twardym? -Jak diament co?-zaśmiał się Smark. -Dobra, wracając. Pytanie. No więc od kiedy ci się podobam? Zawsze mnie to ciekawiło. -Ymmm, gdzieś tak od...8 roku życia? No gdzieś tak. -Czyli od momentu, kiedy stałem się wampirem? -Na to wygląda. Zmieniłeś się trochę w tym wieku. I to mi się spodobało. Znaczy się, zanim zostałeś wampirem też byłeś super, ale teraz jesteś taki sexi mój misiaczku.-powiedziała prowokacyjnie i pocałowała. -No dobra, daruje ci.-zaśmiałem się. Pograliśmy tak jeszcze z godzinkę, aż w końcu zaczęliśmy się zbierać. Odprowadziłem As pod dom, wróciłem jeszcze na chwilę do lasu, upolowałem jelenie, wypiłem z niego krew i wróciłem do domu. Rozdział 12 cz. 1 Kolejny dzień. Kolejna godzina. Kolejna minuta mijały w napięciu. Dziś mam się wybrać z Astrid na randkę. Tylko co na siebie założyć? Jak ułożyć włosy? Matko, czy to pryszcz?! Wiem, zaczyman histeryzować jak kobieta! O Thorze! Postanowiłem w końcu, że ubiorę się w swój kombinezon, włosy ułożyłem jak zawsze, czyli...praktycznie ich nie ruszałem. A ten pryszcz...To nie pryszcz, tylko dżem ze śniadania. Po jakimś czasie byłem gotów i wyszedłem z domu. Dziś jest trochę jasno. To niedobrze. Ale nie jest tak, żebym się mocno poparzył. Ignorując więc słońce udałem się w stronę domu Astrid. Zapukałem parę razy w drzwi, które po chwili się otworzyły. Moim oczą ukazała się As w pięknej czarnej sukni z białym futerkiem przy szyi i koralach, które jej kiedyś dałem. Włosy uczesane w koka i lekki makijaż. Aż mi szczena opadła. -Ej, bo ci kiełki wylecą.-zaśmiała się i podniosła dolną szczękę, zamykając mi przy tym buzię. -Łał, Astrid, wyglądasz cudownie. -Dziękuje. To suknia po mamie. -Mówiłem ci kiedyś, że pięknie ci w czarnym? -Nie. -No to teraz mówię. Wyglądasz jak anioł. -Oj już przestań, bo się zarumienie. To gdzie chcesz mnie zabrać? -W takie jedno miejsce o którym wiem tylko ja. -Hmm, Panie Haddock, czuje się zaszczycona, że zabiera mnie pan w takie miejsce. -Grzechem by było, Pani Hofferson, gdybym nie zabrał.-zaśmiałem się na koniec i złapałem As za rękę. Zacząłem prowadzić ją w głąb lasu. Po drodzę oczywiście rozmawialiśmy o takich tam sprawach o których nie wszyscy muszą wiedzieć. Pośmialiśmy się trochę, nie obyło si również bez łaskotek. W końcu jednak doszliśmy do celu. -To tutaj.-odsłoniłem jej pnącza, zakrywające wejście jaskini. Zaciekawiona Astrid weszła do środka. Z początku było trochę ciemnawo, ale im dalej szliśmy, tym więcej dało się zobaczyć. W końcu dotarliśmy w to magiczne miejsce,ukryte wewnątrz jaskini. Było piękne. Na środku umieszczony był staw. Ale nie jakiś zwykły. Iskrzył się on wszystkimi kolorami tęczy. Gdzieniegdzie znajdywały się świecące na wszystkie kolory grzyby giganty. W kątach rosły nie za wysokie drzewa z kryształami zamiast owoców i srebymi liśćmi. Jedynym światłem jakie tutaj było, dawały świetliki i świecące rośliny. -O Thorze. Czkawka tu jest przepięknie. Tak magicznie. Dlaczego, nikomu nie pokazałeś tego miejsca?-widać było po niej, że jest zachwycona. -Bo wiedziałem, że tylko my umiemy dostrzec piękno natury. Powiedzy, że czekałem tylko na odpowiedni moment, aby pokazać ci to miejsce. -Szkoda, że trwało to tak długo.-jej oczy nie mogły się nacieszyć tymi widokami. -Chodź, coś ci pokażę.-zaprowadziłem ją nad tęczowy staw. Wziąłem do ręki jakiś płaski kamyk i rzuciłem tak, ze odbijał się od tafli wody. Przy każdym uderzeniu, woda zaczęła świecić i wydawać jakiś dźwięk, tworząc przy tym przeróżne melodie. -Łał.-powiedziała i rzuciła razem ze mną kamykiem. Im więcej kamyków latało, tym piękniej grało. Po chwili, Astrid popatrzyła na mnie swoimi wielkimi, błekitnymi oczami. Uśmiechnąłem się do niej i przybliżyłem swoje usta do jej. Pocałowałem ją, a ona przedłużyła pocałunek, który stawał się z każdą chwilą coraz bardziej namiętny. Nagle, Astrid przewróciła mnie na plecy i położyła na mnie, nie przerywając mnie całować. Wsadziłem palce w jej włosy, rozwalając przy tym jej fryzurę. Blond włosy opadły i lśniły jak staw. I chodź chciałem, aby ta chwila trwała wiecznie, zatrzymał nas głośny huk. Z As odrazu się wyprostowaliśmy, nadsłuchując co to było. -Słyszałeś to?-zapytała. -Tak.-odowiedziałem i usłyszałem kolejne uderzenie-To w wiosce. Jakaś bitwa.Musimy biec!-zawołałem i pociągnąłem za sobą Astrid. Zabije tego, kto nam przeszkodził. W wiosce byliśmy po paru minutach. Nie słyszałem jednak żadych krzyków walk lub uderzających się mieczy czy tam toporów. Kiedy wyszliśmy z lasu, zauważyłem jeden wielki statek, a koło niego dwa mniejsze. Po masztach rozpoznałem, że to Albrecht. Mówił, że wróci, ale nie sądziłem, że tak szybko. Koło mojego domu, zauważyłem ojca, Pyskacza i moich przyjaciół. Podbiegłem do nich z As. -Co się tu dzieje? Dlaczego nie atakują i jest ich tak mało?-zapytałem ojca. -Nie wiemy. Albrecht powiedział, że czeka na ciebie. Wiesz o co tu chodzi? -Domyślam się.-mruknęłam i popatrzyłem na statki. Starałem się wypatrzeć Albrechta, ale nigdzie go nie widziałem. Czułem, ale mój wzrok go nie widział. Po chwili, ukazał się nam. Nie był jednak na statku, a jakieś 15m od nas. Spojrzałem na niego groźnie. -Och, nasz Czkawuś raczył nas w końcu odwiedzić!-zawołał zadowolony. -Podobnie jak i ty. Czego tu chcesz? Pamiętasz chyba, o czym mówiliśmy ostatnim razem.-warknęłam na niego. -Ależ naturalnie. Ale wiesz, nie za bardzo umiem dotrzymywać obietnic. -Ty naprawdę chcesz zginąć, prawda?-syknąłem. -Nie za bardzo. Jednak widzę, że całe Berk się nam tu zebrało, świetna okazja, nieprawdaż chłopczę.-wgapiłem się na niego wściekle.-Jeszcze im nie powiedziałeś?-udał zdziwionego. -Czkawka, o co tu chodzi? Czego nam niby nie powiedziałeś?-usłyszałem za sobą ojca. Nie odpowiedziełm mu. -Och drogi Stoiku! Przez dziesięć lat, trzymałeś pod swoim dachem potwora! I to nie byle jakiego! Wampira, w rzeczy samej!-powiedział i spojrzał na mnie chytrze. W głebi, naprawdę martwiłem się, co teraz ze mną będzie, ale na zewnątrz kipiałem ze złości.-No co Czkawkuś? Mowę ci zabrało? Czy kiełkami się w język ugryzłeś?-zaśmiał się ponuro. -Czkawka, czy to prawda? Jesteś wampirem?-powiedział zaskoczony ojciec z nutką złości. -Przykro mi tato, ale on mówi prawdę.-wysunąłem kły i zmieniłem kolor oczu.-Chciałem wam powiedzieć.-spojrzałem na ojca, który był w szoku.-Ale skoro, nasz gaduła się już wygadał, to co mam do stracenia.-powiedziałem i pobiegłem do niego z prędkością dźwieku. Miałem już go uderzyć, kiedy drogę zagrodził mi jakiś mężczyzna. W ostatniej chwili zatrzymałem się i popatrzyłem, na szkodnika. Miał czarne długie włosy i złote jak ja oczy. Z ust wystawała mu para wampirzych kłów. Cere miał bladą jak ściana. Ubrany był w ciemny strój i pelerynę. -A ty to?-warknąłem. Wydawał mi się znajomy. -Och, już mnie nie pamiętasz?-powiedział zimnym i wysokim głosem. I wtedy go rozpoznałem. To był on. -To ty!-powiedziałem z zaskoczeniem i złością. Rozdział 12 cz.2 -To ty-powiedziełm z zaskoczeniem i złością. -Och czyli mnie jednak pamiętasz!-uśmiechnął się sztucznie. -Jak mógłbym zapomnieć, kogoś, kto zamienił mnie w potwora?-syknąłem. -Ale ja cię nie zamieniłem w potwora! Dałem ci coś czego pragnie każdy! Nieśmiertelność! Siłę! Szybkość! Wyczulone zmysył! Tamtego dnia kiedy cię znalazłem, uważałem cię za mądrego chłopca. Ale jak widać się myliłem. Wciąż nie wypiłeś ludzkiej krwi i dalej jesteś pisklęciem.-ostatnie mruknął niezadowolony. -Jak widać mam szczęście, bo właśnie miałem zabić pana który stoi za tobą, ale po co skoro sam mnie znalazłeś, mam szansę znów być normalny.-powiedziałem i pokazałem kiełki. -Ty naprawdę wierzysz w ten mit? Że jeśli zabijesz, tego kto cię przemienił, wrócisz do dawnego życia. Proszę cię! Przecież to bzdura wymyślona przez ludzi! Możesz sobie próbować, ale pamiętaj, że to ja jednak jestem w pełni wampirem. -Głupim wampirem.-dodałem. -Och nie głupim. Nazywam się Black. A ty pewnie jesteś Czkawka, tak? Albrecht mi tak powiedział. -Albrecht?-zdziwiłem się. Skąd oni się znają? -To on mnie znalazł. Powiedział, że ma problemy z jedym takim wampirkiem. Zaoferował mi, że za pomoc mu, dostanę 300 Wandali w zamian.-popatrzył po wikingach-No widzę, że będzie warto. Same dorodne sztuki. Ciekawe, jak z ich krwią?-oblizał wargi. -Na pewno jej nie skosztujesz.-warknąłem. -Jeśli chcesz, możesz się do mnie przyłączyć. Nimi się podzielimy i zostanie nam jeszcze ten grubasek za mną.-wskazał oczami Albrechta -Nikogo nie będę zabijał! Nie jestem taki jak ty!-syknąłem i odepchnąłem go. -Dobrze, spokojnie.-przewrócił oczami. Był wyższy odemnie o pół głowy. Rozejrzał się po ludziach i zatrzymał wzrok na Astrid. Zaniepokoiło mnie to.-A cóż to za śliczna panieka? Twoja?-nagle z szybkością wampira podbiegł do As i stanął za nią. Wszyscy oddalili się od nich. Black stał za nią, a blondyna nie wiedziała co robić.-Hmm, ładna. I wygląda na mądrą. -Zostaw ją.-powiedziałem w miarę spokojnie, chodź w środku się cały gotowałem. -Ale czemu? Mam się słuchać pisklaka? Ale jak chcesz, to masz.-chwycił jej dłoń i skierował w moją stronę-Pij.-dodał po chwili. -Nigdy. -Jak tam chcesz.-wzruszył ramionami i szybkim ruchem wbił w nadgarstek As swoje kły. Dziewczyna krzyknęła z bólu. -Nie!!!-wrzasnąłem i nim zdążyłem podbiec do niego, ten znalzał się jakieś 3m za mną. -Spokojnie. Wstrzyknąłem jej tylko jad. Za parę minut będzie jam my. Mam nadzieje, że ona tylko wypije ludzką krew. A teraz, życzę wam miłego dnia.-ukłonił się i zniknął. Nawet nie zauważyłem, kiedy Albrecht zdążył uciec ze swoimi statkami. Nie zwracając już na to uwagi podbiegłem do nieprzytomnej As. -Astrid! Błagam, obudź się! O Thorze!-dziewczyna zaczęła się trząć. Przemienia się. -Czkawka, jej nadgarstek.-zawołał Smark, który stał niedaleko mnie. Spojrzałem w wyznaczone miejsce. Z drobnego nadgarstka dziewczyny ciekły ścieżki krwi. No jasne, jad. Bez głębszego zastanowienia się, chwyciłem rękę As i wsadziłem kły w miejsce ugryzienia. Zacząłem wciągać jad, razem z krwią. Nie obchodziło mnie już, że stanę się teraz pełnym wampirem. Ważne, żeby Astrid nim nie była. Piłem jej krew, puki nie przestała się trząść. Moje oczy zaświeciły się na chwilę bardziej na złoto. Jad przestał działać. Wyjąłem kiełki z rany i spojrzałem na dziewczynę. Nic się z nią nie działo. Dotknąłem jej czoła. Ciepłe. To dobrze. Nie przemieniła się. Szybko urwałem kawałek materiału ze swojego rękawa i zawiązałem go wokół rany, aby zatamować krwawienie. -Biegnijcie po Gothi! Ja zaniosę Astrid do domu.-zawołałem, podniosłem As i pobiegłem (z prędkością światła) do jej domu. Położyłem ją na łóżku i klęknąłem przy niej trzymając za rękę (tą zdrową). Modliłem się tylko, aby nic jej nie było. Nie zważałem nawet na to, że stałem się właśnie pełnym wampirem. Zabije Black'a. Przysięgam, że się zemszczę, za to co jej...nam zrobił. Po chwili do pokoju weszedł Pyskacz, ojciec i Gothi. Staruszka podeszła do łóżka i zaczęła oglądać moją ukochaną. Patrzyłem na nią zatroskany. -Czkawka, pozwól na chwilę z nami.-powiedział stanowczo ojciec, otwierając drzwi. Coś czuje, że to nie będzie miła rozmowa. -Ale Astrid... -Spokojnie, Gothi tu będzie. A teraz, zapraszam.-powiedział i wyszedł pierwszy. Spojrzałem na Pyskacza z nadzieją, że on wie o co chodzi. Ten jednak wzruszył ramionami i udał się za ojcem. -Opiekuj się nią najlepiej jak umiesz.-powiedziałem szamance i wyszedłem. Ojciec bez słowa zaprowadził mnie do Twierdy gdzie była zebrana cała wioska. Yhym. Nie no fajnie się zapowiada. Tak jak kazał mi ojciec stanąłem na platformie i spojrzałem na nich pytająco. -Może wyjaśnisz nam parę spraw?-zapytał surowo ojciec. -Nie wiem, czy wiecie, ale As leży teraz i walczy o życie. Powinienem tam być! -Astrid jest silna i z tego wyjdzie. Natomiast ty...Dlaczego nam nie powiedziałeś? -Bo miałem się z tego wyleczyć i nie zawracać wam tym głowy.-oznajmiłem. -A kiedy się z tego wyleczysz?-zapytał Pyskacz. Jedynie on miał zatroskną minę. Reszta to kamienne ściany, które wyglądały, jakby miały mnie zabić. -Nigdy. Teraz to już nie możliwe. Wypiłem ludzką krew.-odpowiedziałem i dopiero dotarło do mnie, że już nigdy nie odzyskam dawnego życia. -A kiedy ugryzł cie tamten wampir?-zadał kolejne pytanie ojciec. -Dziesięć lat temu.-po sali rozeszły się szepty. Niektóre z nich zrozumiałem, a niektóre nie. Słyszałem jak gadali, rzeczy typu "Przez tyle czasu, wódz trzymał potwora pod swoim dachem" lub "Najlepiej byłoby go wygnać lub unieszkodliwić". Denerwowało mnie to. Czy ja kiedyś zraniłem jakiegoś człowieka?-Ale ja naprawdę nie stanowię zagrożenia! -Ale jesteś wampirem! Żerujesz na krwi!-usłyszałem głos z tłumu. -Do tej pory żywiłem się tylko zwierzęcą krwią! Nigdy nawet nie zaatakowałem człowieka! -A skąd mamy mieć pewność, że nas nie nabierasz?-kolejny głos z tłumu. -Zapytajcie Smarka! On wie wiele o wampirach i dobrze wie, że nie wypiłem ludzkiej krwi do dziś dzień! No błagam was! Mieszkam tu od urodzenia i teraz od tak zmienicie o mnie zdanie?!-krzyknąłem. Na sali rozpoczeły się nie za głosne rozmowy. Było trochę głośno. Miałem już to przerwać, kiedy do Twierdy wpadł Sączysmark. Myślałem, że jest z nami. -Czkawka, Astrid się obudziła!-zawołał do mnie. Od razu wybiegłem najszybciej jak umiałem z sali i pobiegłem do Astrid. Byłem tam w 5 sekund. Gothi już tam nie było. Za to As miała już otwarte oczy. Podszedłem i usiadłem koło niej na łóżu. -Cz-czkawka? Co się stało?-wymamrotała. -Nic kochana. Black cię ugryzł.-powiedziałem poprawiając jej grzywkę wchodzącą w oczy. -Ugryzł? Czy to znaczy, że ja...?-powiedziała nadal słabo. -Nie. Wyssałem jad i zatrutą nim krew.-powiedziałem, przytulając ją. Tak się o nią martwiłem. -To znaczy, ze ty... -Tak, ale nie martw się. Wszystko będzie dobrze. Chociaż pragnienie mi się umiarkowało.-zaśmiałem się. -A dasz mi dokończyć chodź jedno... -Zdanie? Oczywiście, że nie. Powinnaś teraz dużo odpoczywać. -To wszystko przeze mnie. Gdybym coś wtedy zrobiła, miałbyś jeszcze szansę na wyleczenie się z tego. -Nie obwinniaj się o to. To z zabiciem swojego oprawcy...to był tylko mit. Jakieś bzdury. Wcześniej czy później i tak by do tego doszło.-As pocałowała się w policzek.-Ale daje ci słowo. Black zapłaci za to co ci zrobił.-dodałem po chwili. Rozdział 13 Po całym dniu spędzonym na opiekowaniu się Astrid wróciłem do domu. W kuchni siedział ojciec. Skończył właśnie sprzątać po kolacji. Zauważyłem stojącą walizkę z rzeczami ojca. Gdzieś się wybiera? -Idziesz gdzieś?-zapytałem. -Do Pyskacza na noc.-oznajmił jakoś sucho i wziął walizkę w rękę. Yhym. Czyli to tak. -To przeze mnie, prawda? -Czkawka...-nie dałem mu skończyć. -Boisz się, że w nocy cię pogryzę.-sam nie mogłem uwierzyć w to co mówię. Ojciec nic nie odpowiedział. Patrzył tylko na mnie ze zmieszną miną.-Nie no ja nie wierze. -Ja też, że przez tyle lat nas oszukiwałeś.-odezwał się w końcu. -Ale ja miałem dobry powód! A ty boisz się własnego syna, bo jest inny?! Syna, którego znasz od urodzenia! Wiesz, co? Zostań. To ja się wynoszę.-powiedziałem i wyszedłem zdenerwowany z domu. Od razu udałem się do lasu i zostałem tam na noc. Następny dzień Perspektywa Astrid Po obudzeniu się, wstałam, ubrałam i wyszłam na dwór. Zdziwiło mnie to, że nikogo nie było na zewnątrz. Wszyscy siedzieli w swoich domach. Jedynie, niedaleko zauważyłam Smarka, Śledzika i bliźniaków. Podeszli do mnie. -A co to, wszyscy chorzy?-zapytałam rozglądając się chodź za jedną żywą duszą. -Nie. Nie ufają Czkawce i boją się wyjść.-wyjaśnił Smark. -Po prostu niesamowite. Mieszka z nami od 18 lat, nigdy nie sprawiał problemów czy czegoś takiego, a oni od tak zaczęli się go bać. Bogowie, trzymajcie mnie.-powiedziałam i udałam się w stronę domu wodza. Po chwili wszyscy byliśmy na miejscu. Zapukałam grzecznie w drzwi i odczekałam chwilę. Po chwili drzwi się otworzyły, a naszym oczom ukazał się Stoik. -Dzień Dobry. Czy jest może Czkawka?-zapytałam. -Nie. Wczoraj wieczorem poszedł gdzieś i nie wrócił.-powiedział obojętnie. -Zaraz. Jak to poszedł? I nie zatrzymał go wódz? -Nie. Miałem iść na noc do Pyskacza, ale ten sam oświadczył, że on się wyniesie. I tyle go widziałem. -Ale po co miał pan iść do Pyskacza?-zdziwiłam się. -Posłuchaj Astrid. Dla mnie to niecodzienna wieść, że mój syn jest wampirem. I to co wczoraj zobaczyłem, do czego jest zdolny...To dla mnie za dużo. -Nie no nie wierze. Boisz się własnego syna?!-krzyknęłam. -Astrid.-zaczął mnie powstrzymywać Śledzik. -Co Astrid?! Co Astrid!? Ludzie, jesteście głupi, skoro mu nie ufacie. On nie stanowi zagrożenia! Do widzenia!-krzyknęłam i odeszłam z resztą. -Trzeba go poszukać.-stwierdziła mądrze Szpadka, co nie jest podobne do niej i Mieczyka. -Masz racje. Biedak pewnie jest w lesie.-spojrzałam w puszczę.-Idziemy.-oznajmiłam i ruszyłam przodem. Zaczęliśmy zagłębiać się w las szukając i nawołując Czkawkę. Szukaliśmy go trochę. Nie było nawet nad Kruczym Urwiskiem. Gdzie on może być? -Czkawka!!-wołałam dalej. Nagle usłyszałam jego głos. -Jestem tutaj.-spojrzałam w stronę z której wydobyła się odpowiedź. Zauważyłam na jednej z gałęzi drzewa, nie dużego, czarnego nietoperza z wielkimi zielonymi oczami wiszącego do góry nogami. Czkawka? -Czkawka?-zdziwiłam się. Nagle nietoperz uniósł się i oddalił lekko od drzewa. Po chwili przy towarzyszącej mu fioletowej smudze, która wydobyła się z jego skrzydełek, zamienił się w naszego Czkawkę. -Tak. Odkryłem to w nocy.-powiedział i przytulił mnie.-Nie sądziłem, że tak to się wszystko potoczy.-powiedział smutno. -Przykro mi.-przytuliłam go mocniej-Ale z czasem zrozumieją swój błąd. Jeszcze będą cię przepraszać. -To dlaczego, jakoś tego nie widzę?-usłyszałam. -Daj im trochę czasu Czkawka. Muszą to wszystko przetrawić. Wiesz jacy są. Nie lubią nowości.-starałam się go pocieszyć. -To już wiem.-powiedział i odkleił się ode mnie. -Dobra, nie przejmuj się i chodź do mnie. Pomieszkasz ze mną do czasu, kiedy wszyscy się ogarną.-uśmiechnęłam się do niego. -O ile wszyscy się ogarną.-poprawił mnie i ponownie przytulił. Serio było mu ciężko. Rozdział 14 Minęły już dwa tygodnie. Ludzie nadal mi nie ufają, chodź naprawdę staram się im udowodnić, że nie stanowie zagrożenia. Uratowałem już paru ludzi przed lawinami, wilkami i innymi niebezpieństwami, ale oni uważali, że były to zamachy na nich. Dlatego od paru dni w ogóle przestałem się starać. Mieszkam na razie u As. Aktualnie siedzę w jej pokoju i bawię się telekinezą (moją nową umiejętnością). Unosiłem żalazną kulkę i odbijałem lekko od ściany. Nagle do pokoju weszła Astrid. -Hej skarbie.-przywitała się i dała buziaka w policzek. -Cześć.-odpowiedziałem smętnie. Przeniosłem kulkę na biurko i usiadłem na krawędzi łóżka. -Pyskacz do ciebie przyszedł.-powiedziała. -Pyskacz?-zdziwiłem się. Nikt mnie nie odwiedzał oprócz Smarka, Śledzika i bliźniaków. Wtem do pokoju weszedł kowal. -Dzień Dobry.-przywitał się. -Hej?-odparłem lekko zmieszany-Co ty tu robisz? Jakiś rozkaz od ojca, że mam się wynieść z wyspy?-prychnąłem. -Nie. Tak tylko przyszedłem w odwiedziny. A właśnie, przyniosłem ci coś.-powiedział i podał mi butelkę ze świeżą krwią. Spojrzałem na niego pytająco.-Świńska. I spokojnie. Nie zatruta. -Trucizny i tak na mnie nie działają.-powiedziałem i powąchałem ciecz. Dawno już nie piłem krwi.-Ale nadal nie rozumiem, dlaczego to robisz? Dlaczego mi ufasz? -Czy ja wiem. Prawie całe życie spędziłeś ze mną w kuźni. Dużo czasu spędzaliśmy we dwoje, sam na sam i jakoś nigdy nawet nie zaatakowałeś, chodź miałeś ku temu szanse. Na Berk nie słyszałem o jakiś tajemniczych zabójstwach, no oprócz z matką Smarka, ale to nie mogłeś być ty. Tamtego dnia, spędzałem z tobą cały dzień, plus nie byłeś jeszcze wtedy wampirem. -Yhym. I tyle? Ja z ojcem znamy się od urodzenia, nigdy mu nawet nie podskoczyłem. Skarg na mnie nie było i nagle, kiedy się okazało, że mam kły, to mnie znienawidził. -Nie znienawidził cię. Po prostu jeszcze tego nie przetrawił. Daj mu trochę czasu. -Dałem trochę czasu już całej wiosce, ale jak na razie, tylko ty oprzytomniałeś. W sumier, nie ważne. Idę się przejść.-powiedziałem i w formie nietoperza wyleciałem z pokoju i poleciałem do lasu. Kiedy byłem nad Kruczym Urwiskiem przybrałem postać człowieka. Zacząłem chodzić w kółko, myśląc nad tym wszystkim. Może powinienem opuścić Berk? W końcu i tak mnie tu nie chcą. Może to dobry pomysł? Polece na jakąś wyspę, zamieszkam w jaskini, zwierząt będę miał pod dostatek. Tak, to genialny plan! Tylko, co będzie z Astrid. Mam ją tu zostawić i odejść bez słowa? Nagle coś uderzyło mnie w głowę i zemdlałem. Wybaczcie, że next taki krótki. Postaram się coś jeszcze dziś napisać, ale nie obiecuje. A teraz konkurs (tradycyjnie, nagroda to dedykt) z pytaniami: #'Jak nazywa się wampir, który ugryzł Czkawkę?' #'Na jakiej wyspie, Astrid z resztą odkryli, że Czkawka to wapir?' #'Czyjej krwi nie lubi Czkawka?' #'Którego wilkołaka zabił nasz wampir?' #'Kto uderzył Czkawkę? (dotyczy ostatniego rozdziału)' Czas na odpowiedzenie pytań: 2016-03-17 godz. 18.00 Rozdział 15 Dedykt dla Użytkownika Wiki Perspektywa Astrid Zaraz po tym, jak Czkawka wyleciał z pokoju, usiadłam zmęczona już całą tą sytuacją. Ale chociaż Pyskacz jest po naszej stronie. To już jakiś plus zbliżający nas do "pokojowego" życia. -On zawsze umiał zmieniać się w nietoperza?-zapytał od tak Pyskacz. Szukał jakiegoś tematu na rozmowę. -Nie. Tego nauczył się po tym, jak stał się pełnym wampirem. Niedawno opanował też telekineze. -Tele co? -Nie ważne. Pewnie niedługo wróci. Poszedł pewnie na łowy się odstresować. -Ciekawy sposób.-zaśmiał się. -Pyskacz, co się stało, tamtego dnia?-zapytałam. To pytanie męczyło mnie już długo, a Czkawka praktycznie nic mi nie chce powiedzieć. -Czkawka ci nie powiedział?-zdziwił się kowal. -No właśnie nie. Staram się to od niego wyciągnąć, ale milczy. -Nie wiem czy powinienem, skoro on... -Pyskacz, proszę.-spojrzałam na niego błagająco. -No dobrze. Kiedy tamten czarnowłosy wampir podbiegł do ciebie, zaproponował, żeby Czkawka cię ugryzł. Ten się oczywiście nie zgodził. No więc ugryzł cię ten zły. Jak on miał...Blown? Bruce? -Black.-poprawiłam go. -No i kiedy cię puścił, wymienił jezcze jakieś zdanie z Czkawką i uciekł z Albrechtem kto go wie, gdzie. Młody podbiegł do ciebie i po chwili wyssał z twojej rany-wskazał na niedużą bliznę, która mi została na nadgarstku- jad, dzięki czemu się nie przemieniłaś. Potem zaniósł cię do domu. Ja ze Stokiem poszliśmy do Gothi. Kiedy tu szliśmy, wódz kazał zwołać wszystkich w Twierdzy. Kiedy już dotarliśmy na miejsce, zobaczyliśmy ciebie leżącą nieprzytomną, a koło twojego łóżka błagajacego Thora, żeby nic ci nie było Czkawkę. Stoik z trudem nakłonił go, do pujścia z nami do Twierdy. Nie znałem jeszcze jego zamiarów. Kiedy byliśmy już w środku, Stoik i paru innych wikingów zaczęli go w jakiś sposób oskarżać i wypytywać. Widać było po chłopaku, ze był zły na wszystkich z tego braku zaufania. Po chwili pojawił się Smark, krzycząc, że się obudziłaś i wybiegł z tą swoją prędkością. -Yhym. Nie dziwię się, mu że nie chciał mi powiedzieć. -Nie przejmuj się. Damy wszyscy radę. A zdecydowanie on. -Wiem. Dobra, chodźmy może go poszukać, bo znów zostanie na noc w lesie, a nie lubie, kiedy to robi. Parę godzin później Z Pyskaczem, Smarkiem, Śledzikiem i bliźniakami przeszukujemy las. Nie możemy go kompletnie znaleźć. Mam nadzieje, że tylko nie uciekł. Ale chyba nie zostawiłby mnie tu samej, prawda? Zajrzeliśmy chyba w każdy kąt lasu, a jego nigdzie nie było. Po czterech godzinach, tak jak się umówiliśmy, spotkaliśmy się koło mojego domu. Brakowało jeszcze Śledzika. -I co, znaleźliście go?-zapytałam z nadzieją. -Niestety, ale nie.-powiedział Pyskacz. Wszyscy kiwneli zgodnie głową. Westchnęłam. Nagle, koło nas zjawił się Śledzik głośno dysząc. -Znalazłeś coś?-chłopak podniósł rękę, dając tym znak, żeby dać mu chwilkę. Wziął parę głębokich wdechów i wydechów, po czym się wyprostował. Wyjął z kieszeni mały fragment materiału. Wziąłem go do ręki. -To część jego koszulki.-wydukał. -Coś się musiało stać. Myślicie, że Black wrócił? Smark?-zwróciłam się do czarnowłosego. -Wątpie. Wiem, że wampiry są rządne zemsty, więc jeśli miałby wrócić, to znaleźlibyśmy ciało któregoś z nich.-oznajmił. -Czyli został porawny. Tylko pytanie, przez kogo? Perspektywa Czkawki Obudziłem się w jakimś śmierdzącym i małym lochu. Ała. Strasznie mnie bolał tył głowy. Jedyna słaba część wampira. Złapałem się na głowę i już miałem wstać, kiedy poczułem ucisk na nogach i rękach. Spojrzałem na kończyny. Łańcuchy? Ten kto mnie tu zamknął, nie jest za bystry. Chwyciłem oburącz za żelazo i już miałem je rozerwać, kiedy to ani drgnęło. Zdziwiłem się. Przecież normalnie, zawsze rozwalałem kamienie gołymi rękoma, a takie coś nie powinno sprawić mi problemu. Wtem poczułem coś na twarzy. Dotknąłem policzka, a przynajmniej chciałem to zrobić, lecz coś mnie na to nie pozwoliło. Nie no bez jaj, kaganiec? Spróbowałem go zerwać, lecz tak samo jak łańcuchy nie puszczał. Zajmował mi pół twarzy. Zrobiony był z jakiejś dziwnej skóry z niedużym otworem przy ustach, ale blokowanym trzema prętami. Rozszarpie tego, kto mi to założył. Szarpałem się tak chwilę, kiedy usłyszałem głos. -W końcu się obudziłeś. Już się bałem, że strażnik za mocno cię uderzył i umarłeś. Spałeś trzy dni.-popatrzyłem na mężczyznę Albrecht. -Tak, tak wszystko fajnie, ale bardziej interesuje mnie, kto założył mi kaganiec. -Przyzwyczajaj się do niego, bo raczej rzadko, będzie ściągany. -A te łańcuchy? -Wampiroodporne. Dostałem od Blacka.-miałem już coś powiedzieć, kiedy zauważyłem jakiegoś chłopca za Albrechtem. Na oko miał z 12 lat, jak nie mniej, czarne krótkie włosy i piwne oczy. Wyglądał na zainteresowanego moją osobą-A właśnie! Widzę, że już go zauważyłeś.-mężczyzna popchnął lekko chłopca przed siebie.-To Red. Mój syn i mój następca.- spojrzałem na chłopca, jak na swoją przyszłą ofiarę. Jeśli jest taki jak ojciec, co jest raczej pewne, to długo sobie nie pożyje. -Dobra, znając cię, czegoś chcesz, więc gadaj, bo chce wrócić do domu. -Och drogi Czkawko! Teraz to twój dom! Będziesz do końca świata, bo w końcu jesteś nieśmiertelny, moim kochanym niewolnikiem. No wiesz, praca w polu, przyciąganie statków do portu i takie tam. -A co jeśli się nie zgodzę? -Mam na to swoje sposoby. A tak w ogóle, gdzie ty chcesz wracać. Z tego co słyszałem, na Berk nie są zachwyceni obecnością wampira. Myślisz, że będą szczęśliwi, jak okaże się, że wróciłeś. Według mnie albo teraz świętują albo żyją jak wcześniej, tylko bez ciebie.-nienawidzę, kiedy ktoś, kogo nienawidzę ma racje. Ale w sumie, po co mam się pchać z butami w ich życie, skoro mnie tam nie chcą. -Dobra. Widzę, że i tak nie mam wyjścia. Ale jest jeden warunek. Masz mi załatwiać krew.-zażądałem. -Oczywiście. Mały kieliszek na dwa tygodnie na pewno ci starczy!-zaśmiał się podle i razem ze swoim synem odeszli. Rozdział 16 Dedykt dla wszystkich czytających! Minął już tydzień od mojego porawnia. Pracuje jako niewolnik na wyspie Albrechta i powiem wam, że nawet z mocami jest strasznie ciężko. Z Berk jakoś nikt po mnie nie przypłynął, co może oznaczać tylko jedno. Nie chcą mnie tam. Zdziwiło mnie jednak, że Astrid po mnie nie przyleciała. Myślałem, że jej na mnie zależy, tak jak mi na niej. Ale wracając, teraz pracowałem w kuźni i robiłem nowe miecze. Było tam strasznie gorąco, a ten kaganiec pogarszał to wszystko jeszcze bardziej. Miałem już odłożyć kolejny zestaw broni, kiedy dotknąłem ręką mocno rozgrzanego pieca. Poczułem straszny ból. Syknąłem z bólu. Chciałem zamoczyć ranę w wodzie, lecz ta się skończyła. Po prostu super. Usiadłem na jedej ze skrzyń i zacząłem dmuchać na rękę. Mało pomagało. Thorze, kiedy kończy się moja zmiana? Spojrzałem przez okno i zauważyłem czarnowłosego chłopca. To ten syn Albrechta. Patrzył na mnie smutno i po chwili weszedł do pomieszczenia. Zdziwił mnie tym, bo normalnie to jak ktoś do mnie podchodzi to ma broń lub jakieś ochraniacze na szyję. A on wszedł bez niczego takiego. W ręku trzymał jakąś mokrą szmatkę. Niepewnie podszedł do mnie, położył chłodny materiał na mojej ranie i odszedł. To było dziwne. Perpsktywa Astrid Od tylu dni pływam po równych wyspach w poszukiwaniu Czkawki. Nie mam pojęcia gdzie może być. Dziś wracam ne Berk uzupełnić zapasy. Podłynęłam do portu i "zaparkowałam" łódź. Smutna zeszłam z pokładu i podeszłam do czekających już na mnie przyjaciół. Załamana przytuliałam się do Smarka (tak wiem, sama w to nie wierze) i zaczęłam płakać. Tak się o niego martwię. -Cii. Wszystko będzie dobrze As. Znajdziemy go. Każde z nas weźmie statek i przeszukamy wyspy. -A co jeśli coś mu się stało?-zapytała ocierając łzy. -To Czkawka. Nie da sobie nic zrobić. Jest wampirem. Zapomniałaś już?-uśmiechnął się do mnie i zabrał do domu. Parę dni później Płynę teraz na ostatnią wyspę z mojego przydziału. Wyspa Łupieżców. Wcześniej o tym nie pomyślałam, ale to chyba właśnie tam jest Czkawka. Dobiłam do brzegu i poszłam w głąb wyspy. Oczywiście uważałam, żeby nikt mnie nie zauważył. Udałam się więc bardziej ok tych górzystych stron. Po parunastu minutach udało mi się dojść do lochów. Sprawdziłam każdą z klatek, lecz chłopaka tam nie było. Czyli to nie oni go porwali. Zawiedzona, miałam już wrócić do statku i popłynąć na Berk, kiedy usłyszałam rozmowę dwóch strażników. -A ten wapmpir dostał w ciągy tych dwóch tygodni swoją dawkę krwi?-zapytał jeden. -A bo ja wiem? Wódz nic mi nie mówił.-odpowiedział drugi. -A wiesz może gdzie jest teraz? -Teraz sprząta całą Twierdze. Czyli jednak tu jest. Poczułam w sercu lekką ulgę. Muszę wracać na Berk i wszystkich powiadomić. Samej nigdy nie uda mi się go odbić. Jak pomyślałam tak i zrobiłam. Dasz radę Czkawka! Uratujemy cię! Rozdział 17 A oto rozdzialik, przez który lekko znielubiłam Stoika. Tak wiem, sama go piszę, a potem mam do niego żal XD. Pamiętasz Agadoo? Mówiłam co to tym rozdziale, kiedy wspomniałaś, że Wanadle to idioci czy jakoś tak ;) W końcu dotarłam na Berk. Zauważyłam statki przyjaciół, kiedy odstawiałam łódź. Czyli już wrócili. Ale coś szybko, bo mi powrót od Łupieżców zajął dwa dni. Ale nie ważne. Pobiegłam jak najszybciej na arenę z nadziją, że tam ich znajdę. Po drodzę mijałam wielu witających mnie ludzi, ale nie odpowiadałam tylko biegłam ile sił w nogach do przyjaciół. Tak jak myślałam, znalazłam ich na arenie. Podbigłam do nich i równocześnie starając się złapać powietrze wydyszałam: -Znazlazłam go. -Świetnie! Gdzie jest?-zapytał Smark. -Na wyspie Łupieżców. Robi jako niewolnik. -Wampir niewolnik? No nieźle, co nie siostra! Dlaczego mu takiego nie mamy!?-zawołał Mieczyk, ale nikt nie zwrócił na niego uwagi. -Ale dlaczego po prostu nie ucieknie? Ma w końcu tą swoją super siłę i szybkość.-zdziwił się Śledzik. -Nie wiem. Może jego więzią jakoś specjalnie. Kto tam wie Albrechta! Ale teraz lepiej chodźmy powiadomić Stoika. Potrzebujemy dużo ludzi. -Racja. Biegniemy!-zawołał Smark i pomógł w biegu. Zaczęliśmy poszukiwania wodza od jego domu, lecz go tam nie było. Udaliśmy się dalej, aż w końcu znaleźliśmy go na Głównym Placu. Lekko zdyszani podeszliśmy do niego. -Wodzu!-zawołałam z trudem. -Astrid? Co się stało? -Znaleśliśmy Czkawkę! Jest na wyspie Łupieżców. Albrecht zrobił z niego niewolnika. Musimy po niego płynąć!-widać było po nim, że nie był zachwycony pomysłem. -Posłuchaj Astrid. Czkawka jest nieśmiertelny. Nie to co my i Albrecht. Pomęczy się tam jeszcze z 20 lat, Albrecht umrze i Czkawka będzie wolny. Mnie też nie będzie, tak jak i połowy tej wioski. -Chwileczkę. Dobrze zrozumiałam? Czkawka ma tak tkwić i się męczyć, bo wy się go boicie?! -To nie tak jak myślisz Astrid...-zaczął Stoik i już chciał coś dodać, ale nie pozwoliłam mu na to. -Mam pytanie. Co on takiego zrobił, że się go boisz? Że wszyscy się go boicie? Zabił kogoś? Porwał? Zniszczył jakiś dom? Rozwalił wyspę? -Nie.-odpowiedział zastanawiając się nad czymś. -A mógłby. A co zrobił? Bronił nas przed Black'iem, kiedy ten chciał nas wszystkich zabić, przed Albrechtem też. Uratował mnie i poświęcił szansę odzyskania dawnego życia, tylko dlatego, żebym ja nie była wampirem! Według mnie powinniśmy go wszyscy o rękach całować, posągi stawiać, a nie olewać bo jest wampirem! Ale co wy tam wiecie. Boicie się o własne tyłki. Idziemy chłopaki. Musimy sami go odbić.-ostatnie zdania powiedziałam smutno z nutką złości i zawiedzenia. Kiedy się odwróciłam, dopiero zauważyłam, że całej kłótni przyglądała się cała wioska. Jednak nie zwróciłam na to uwagi. -Astrid zaczekaj!-usłyszałam za sobą Pyskacza-Idę z wami!-dobigł do nas i wszyscy udaliśmy się do lasu. Perpsktywa Czkawki Zostałem podczepiony pod pięć pługów. Mam dziś orać pole. Będzie raczej ciężko, patrząc na to zarośnięte pustkowie. W ogóle cud, że coś tu rośnie. Ale jestem spragniowny krwi. Dostaje jej normalnie pół łyczka na dwa tygodnie. Nie zdziwię się, jak za parę miesięcy nie wytrzymam i tu umrę jak nie z wycięczenia to spalenia. No właśnie, zauważyłem, że dziś nieźle grzeje i świeci. -A co ze słońcem?-zapytałem Albrechta. -No świeci, czego chcesz?-prychnął. -Jestem wampirem. Nie mogę przebywać na słońcu, bo się spale, a tu jest dużo roboty.-poskarżyłem się. -Hmm...To się pośpiesz!-zaśmiał się podle i zniknął. Na razie stałem w cieniu, ale boje się tam wyjść. W końcu jeden z pilnujących mnie strażników popchnął mnie i od razu poczułem pieczenie na całej skórze. I po co ja zostawiałem koszulkę w swoim lochu! A no tak. Myślałem, że dziś czeka mnie praca w kuźni, jak w każdy wtorek. Zacząłem ciągnąć za sobą pługi. Sprawiało mi to mały problem i potrzebowało wiele siły. Po parunastu minutach czułem się jak w piekle. Skóra piekła niemiłosiernie, a z narzędźmi pokonałem dopiero jakieś 10m, a mam 100. Nie dam rady. Po prostu nie dam. Wtem, potknąłem się o jakiś wystający kamień i upadłem na kolana. Pot ciekł mi po twarzy, co jest mało spotykane u wampirów. Występuje to jedynie, kiedy powoli zbliża się jego koniec. Miałem się już całkowicie poddać, położyć i poczekać, aż słońce spali mnie do końca, kiedy poczułem małą ulgę na ciele. Jakby słońca na moje prośby zniknęło. Spojrzałem lekko za siebie. Jakiś cień mnie osłaniał. Zmęczony podniosłem głowę do góry i ujrzałem czarnowłosego chłopca. Syna Albrechta. Trzymał nade mnę parasol, zrobioną z kija i dużej tarczy, osłaniającej mnie przed słońcem. -Co ty tu robisz?-zapytałem zdziwiony. -Chce ci pomóc.-odezwał się pierwszy raz, od kiedy go poznałem. -Mi? Dlaczego? -Bo mój ojciec cię uwięził. A poza tym polubiłem cię. Nie wydajesz się być jak wszystkie wampiry. Bezlitosne i złe. -Powiedz to mojemu ojcu.-powiedziałem i usiadłem. -Nie kocha cię?-zapytał i usiadł koło mnie. -Nie wiem. Wiem, że się mnie boi i mi nie ufa.-odparłem-Dlatego tu jestem. Tam nie mam czego szukać. -Chyba niewygodnie ci w tym kagańcu, co? Tata powiedział, że zakłada ci go dlatego, bo boi się, że go ugryziesz. -Tak powiedział?-zaśmiałem się.-Ciekawe. A tak w ogóle jestem Czkawka Haddock. Chyba były następca tronu Berk. -Jesteś synem wodza? Słyszałem o tej wyspie milion dobrych rzeczy, ale nie od ojca, tylko Johanna. A właśnie. Ja jestem Red. Następca tej głupiej wyspy. -Nie jest głupia. Ona jest jak nasionko. Jeśli będzie się o nią dbać, to w przyszłości stanie się czymś pięknym, a jeśli zostawi w spokoju, to nic się nie zmieni. Jestem pewnien, że jak przejmiesz tron po ojcu, będziesz świetnym wodzem i zmienisz tą wyspę na lepsze. -Na pewno się postaram.-uśmiechnął się. -Dobrze, muszę wracać do pracy, bo inaczej będzie ze mną kiepsko.-powiedziałem i wstałem. -Mogę z tobą zostać? Będę osłaniał cię tym przed słońcem!-spojrzał na mnie swoimi słodkimi oczkami. -Zgoda. W sumie, bez ciebie i tak bym tu nie przeżył.-uśmiechnąłem się do niego. Resztę dnia, spędziłem na oraniu pola. Red towarzyszył mi cały czas. Nie obyło się bez śmiechów, łaskotek i takich tam. Chciał, abym pokazał mu, jak zmieniam się w nietoperza, ale niestety łańcuchy i kaganiec odbierałby mi tą możliwość. Od tamtego dnia, zaprzyjaźniłem się z synem mojego wroga. Kto by pomyślał? Dziecko odwiedzało mnie codziennie i pomagało w pracy, która wydałała się od razu lżejsza i milsza. Rozdział 18 I minęły kolejne dwa tygodnie. Albrecht dowiedział się o tym, że Red się ze mną przyjaźni i odziwo nie miał nic przeciwko. Powiedział, że mogę gadać z kim chce, byle bym pracował. Z chłopcem się ucieszyliśmy. Kto by pomyślał, że jego ojciec ma jednak krople dobroci w swoim morzu zła. Ale dawki krwi nadal mi nie podyższył. Od tego miesiąca spędzonego tutaj umieram z kregnienia. Może się to dla mnie źle skończyć. Na przykład teraz, po całym dniu roboty, usiadłem zmęczony na pryczy starać się wywęszyć chodźby jakąś mrówkę, w której też jest odrobina krwi. Jednak nic, a nic tu nie znalazłem. Oparłem głowę o ścianę i starałem nie zwariować. Moje oczy same już stały się złote z tego zmęczenia. Jeżeli strażnicy nie przyniosą mi krwi za chodźmy dzień, to padnę im tu trupem! Lekko załamany, zacząłem uderzać głową o ścianę. -Żyjesz tam?-usłyszałem głos Red'a. Spojrzałem w jego stronę i wymusiłem uśmiech. -Ledwo.-odpowiedziałem i usiadłem na krawędzi pryczy. -Spragniony, co?-zaśmiał się,co wydało mi się lekko podłe. Uniosłem jedną brew i pownownie na niego spojrzałem.-Oj już nie patrz tak na mnie! Żaruje! Masz!-powiedział i rzucił mi żelazną buletkę. Odkręciłem jej wieczko i ujrzałem całkiem sporo świeżej krwi. -Nareszcie!-odetchnąłem zadowolony i zacząłem pić z rozkoszą krew. Po paru dużych łykach "napój" się kończył, a moje pragnienie zgasło.-Dzięki. Daje słowo, ze jeszcze chwila, a bym zwariował. -Zauważyłem, dlatego poszedłem do pobliskiej rzeźni i zdobyłem dla ciebie trochę krwi.-uśmiechnął się. -Miły prezent urodzinowy.-zaśmiełem się. -Masz dziś urodziny?-zdziwił się chłopiec. -Jutro. A w sumie za parę godzin. -Przepraszam. Nie wiedziałem. -Bo ci nie mówiłem.-uśmiechnąłem się do niego i oddałem mu butelkę.-A uratowanie od śmierci to jeden z najlepszych prezentów jakie dostałem. -A jaki był najlepszy?-zapytał zainteresowany. -Nie był, tylko byłby. Sam nie wiem. Jest dużo takich rzeczy. Pokój na świecie.-zaśmiałem się. Zaczynam gadać jak mała miss barbarzyńców- Ale chyba najbardziej, to chciałbym odbudować zaufanie na Berk i znów być wolny.- powiedziałem, po czym ułożyłem się wygodnie na pryczy. -Przykro mi.-wtem usłyszeliśmy nawoływanie Red'a -Sorry, muszę już iść. Do zobaczenia!-zawołał i pobiegł w swoją stronę. -Do zobaczenia!-odpowiedziałem i zacząłem zastanawiać co dzieje się teraz na Berk. Perspektywa Astrid Po tych dwóch tygodniach, zebraliśmy wszystko co jest nam potrzebne. Broń, strzałki usypiające, mocne liny, parę statków i parę innych rzeczy, których nie będę już wymieniała. Każdego dnia martwiłam się o Czkawkę. Biedak siedzi tam już od miesiąca. Pewnie męczą go tam jak nigdy. Mogłam mu nie pozwolić iść na zewnątrz. Gdybym go zatrzymała, to byłby tu teraz ze mną. -Astrid, z Pyskaczem idziemy załadować rzeczy na statek. Jutro na Berk ma przypłynąć Johann. Powinien mieć jeszcze proch, którego nam zabrakło. -Świetnie. Czyli jeszcze z dwa dni i płyniemy po Czkawkę!-zawołałam zadowolona. -Na to wygląda. Mam tylko nadzieje, że się nam uda.-powiedział Pyskacz. -Uda, uda. -Tylko nie rozumiem, dlaczego robimy to w ciągu dnia, zamiast w nocy.-oznajmił Śledzik. -Z tego, co się dowiedziałam, Czkawka w ciągu dnia pracuje na wyspie. No wiecie, panuje tem więcej słońca niż u nas, więc nie muszą się martwić, że im ucieknie, bo promienie słoneczne by go spaliły. W nocy jednak lepiej go pilnują, dlatego większe szanse mamy w ciągu dnia. Wszyscy zrozumieli?-upełniałam się. Wszyscy kiwnęli głowami na znak, że zrozumieli. Wtem, coś zaszeleściło w krzakach. Wszyscy spojrzeli w tamtą stronę. Zaczekaliśmy chwilkę, kiedy z krzaków wyszedł wilk. Sorry, że next krótki, ale na więcej nie mam siły. Najgorsze chwile dla blogera: mieć wene, ale nie mieć siły pisać -_- . No ale wracając, do rozdziału...który to już...a 18! No więc, pewnie już sie domyślacie co to za wilk. Jak nie to polecam cofnoć się do starszych rozdziałów. No dobra, to ja życzę wam dobranoc! (no chyba że czytasz to w dzień, to wtedy miłego dnia!) Do zobaczenia! Next pojawi się jutro w godzinach 12-13 'Rozdział 19' Z początku chciałam przeprosić, że next pojawił się później niż poinformowałam, ale na początku napisałam ten rozdział tak jak wcześniej planowałam, ale kiedy skończyłam i miałam już wstawiać, stwierdziłam, że jednak zmienię tam trochę rzeczy i trzeba było pisać wszystko od nowa. Mam nadzieje, że wam się spodoba, bo długo myślałam, jak to wszystko ułożyć. Nie za bardzo wiedzieliśmy co zrobić, do puki zwierzak nie przemienił się w człowieka. To Heather. Mogliśmy się domyślić po czarnym poloże jej futra. Dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się do nas, ale kiedy zauważyła Pyskacza jej mina zżedła. Kolwa też wydał się zaskoczony. A no tak! Przecież on nie wie o wilkołakach! -Dobra, wy go trzymajacie, a ja pogiegne o miksturę zapomniania i...-zaczęła lekko spięta czarnowłosa. -Spokojnie! Nie trzeba nikomu kasować pamięci. -Co? Ale przecież on...Powiedzieliście mu?-zdziwiła się i podeszła bliżej nas. -No tak jakby. Cała wyspa już wie o wampirach i chyba wilkołakach.-uśmiechnęłam się do niej głupio. -Ale jak to się stało? Czkawka zdecydował się im powiedzieć? -No nie za bardzo. Bo chodzi o to, że jakieś połtora miesiąca temu, na Berk najechał Albrecht. No i on wszystkim wygadał.-I jak zareagowali?-Nie byli zachwyceni. Z czego to wiem, bo zostałam ugryziona i zemdlałam... -Jesteś wampirem?!-jej oczy rozszerzyły się na maxa. -Nie, Czkawka mnie uratował. -A tak właściwnie, gdzie on jest. Mam do niego sprawę. -Nie ma go. Został...porwany.-powiedziałam smutno -Albrecht? -Tak.-mruknęłam. -To na co wy czekacie? -Nikt z wyspy, oprócz Pyskacza nie chciał nam pomóc, więc sami musimy wziąć sprawy w swoje ręce. Dlatego teraz zbieramy potrzebne nam rzeczy i po jutrze płyniemy po niego. -Pomogę wam. Ale skoro mamy jeszcze trochę czasu, a Czkawki chwilowo nie ma, to możecie na to zerknąć?-wyjęła z torby jakiś biały róg z dużym symbolem na jednej stronie.-Znalazłam to nie dawno w swoich rzeczach. Kojarzę to z dzieciństwa. Dostałam to chyba od rodziców. -Przecież to symbol Berk!-zawołał Pyskacz. -Słucham?-zdziwiła się. -Może chodźmy z tym do Stoika. On wam wszystko wyjaśni, bo sam mało wiem. Popatrzyłam niezroumiale na Heather. Ta posłała mi to samo spojrzenie i wszyscy, chodź z niechęcią udaliśmy się do wioski. Szukaliśmy wodza przez dwadzieścia minut, aż w końcu zanelźliśmy go koło zagród Grubego i Wiadra. -Stoik!-zawołał kowal. -Pyskacz? Co się stało? O witaj Heather.-ostatnie powiedział niezbyt zadowolony. -Witam pana. Przyszliśmy tu w pewnej sprawie.-podała wodzowi swój róg.-Wiem, ze mam go od rodziny, a jest ta nim symbol tej wyspy. Chce wiedzieć, czy stąd pochodzę i kim byli moji rodzice.-wódz westchnął i przejechał palacami po rogu. -Jesteś wilkołakiem, prawda?-zapytał, nawet na nią nie patrząc. -Tak, ale skąd to wiesz? -Kiedy wodzowi urodzi się dziecko, wodzowie z odległych wysp przysyłają mu podarunki. Ten dostałaś od wodza wyspy Berserków. -Zaraz, ale skąd...skąd ty to wszystko wiesz?-nic nie odpowiedział, tylko kontynułował swoją wypowiedź. -Kiedy pewnego dnia byliśmy z tobą i Czkawką na spacerze, podbiegł do ciebie wilk i ugryzł. Kiedy wróciliśmy do domu, w nocy zmieniłaś się w wilka. Zrozumiałem, że stałaś się wilkołakiem i postanowiłem wypuścić cię na łono natury. -To znaczy...że jestem twoją córką?-wszyscy byliśmy w szoku.-Czyli, wyrzuciłeś mnie z domu, bo jestem wilkołakiem!? -Nie tylko ciebie. Czkawkę również.-dodałam, patrząc na Stoika z niedowierzaniem i wstrętem. -Jak mogłeś? Wychowywałam się w innymi wilkołakami! Całe życie szukałam rodziny! Płakałam nocami! Byłam jeszcze tylko małym i bezbronnym dzieckiem! Nienawidzę cię!-zawołała i ze łzami w oczach pobiegła w stonę lasu. Nie odzywając się dalej do wodza, wszyscy pobiegliśmy za nią. Udało nam się ją dogonić dopiero nad Kruczym Urwiskiem. Przytuliłam ją i starałam pocieszyć. -Tak mi przykro, Heather. Nie sądziłam, że Stoik może być, aż tak złym ojcem. -Ja w ogóle nie sądziłam, że jest moim ojcem!-powiedziała wycierając łzy.-Ale, jest tego jeden plus.-uśmiechnąła się do mnie. -Taki, że jesteś siostrą Czkawki?-odwzajemniłam uśmiech. -I że ty będziesz moją przyszłą szwagierką. A Czkawkę uwolnimy. Zostanę tu z wami i pomogę wam. -Cieszę się. A teraz chodźmy wszystko załadować na statek.-powiedziałam i zaczęłam pomagać pracującym już chłopakom. Perspektywa Czkawki Była już późna noc. Wszyscy strażnicy już spali, a ja jedyny jak zawsze siedziałem na pryczy i patrzyłem na księżyc. Oczy stały się jak w każdą noc złote. Byłem ciekaw, co dzieje się teraz na Berk. Czy już o mnie zapomnieli? Ehh, fajne te moje urodzinki. W lochach. Samemu. Ale na co ja mogłem liczyć? Że przyjdą do mnie z wielkim tortem śpiewając "100 lat". Pff i tak jestem nieśmiertelny. Nagle usłyszałem ciche przekręcanie klucza w zamku. Spojrzałem w stronę krat, które o dziwo były otwarte. Zdziwiłem się tym. Nagle za ściany wyszedł uśmiechnięty od ucha do ucha Red. Spojrzałem na niego niezrozumiale. Ten jednak zamiast powiedzieć mi o co chodzi, podszedł do mnie i rozkuł z łańcuchów i kagańca. Pierwszy raz od miesiąca, moje usta mogły normalnie oddychać. -A teraz cii, żeby nikt nas nie usłyszał.-powiedział i biorąc mnie za rękę wyprowadził z granic mieszkalnej części wyspy. Zaprowadził mnie do pobliskiego lasu i tam w końcu staneliśmy .-Co ty robisz?-zapytałem w końcu. -Wszystkiego najlepszego!-zawołał szczęśliwy. -Co? Chyba nie rozumiem.-zmarszyłem lekko brwi. -No bo mówiłeś, że masz urodziny i, że najlepszym prezentem byłaby wolność. Nie mogę dać ci jej w 100%, więc pomyślałem, ze może chociaż dam ci trochę wolności na tą noc. -Czyli to taki prezent od ciebie?-zdziwiłem się. Takie mały chłopiec, a tak wielkie serce. -Tak.-znów się uśmiechnął. -Kocham cię młody!-zawołałem szczęśliwy, z chodź paru godzin wolności. Z super szybkością, której nie używałam już od naprawdę dawna, pobiegłem do lasu i zacząłem polować. W zaledwie 10 sek. upolowałem i przyniosłem do Red'a kupkę ciał zwierząt. Chłopak kiedyś wspominał, że chciał zobaczyć jak poluje. Potem razem z czarnowłosym pobawiliśmy się i na spokojnie porozmawialiśmy. Tak dobrze nie było mi od bardzo dawna. Kiedy się zmęczyliśmy, położyliśmy się na ziemi i patrzyliśmy w gwiazdy. Nagle usłyszałem, jak Red cicho westchnął. -Co się stało?-zapytałem. -Jutro ojciec posyła mnie na sąsiednią wyspę na konkurs. Chodzi w nim o to, że dzieci w moim wieku przypływają na tą wyspę i biorą w nim udział. Każdego roku jest inny tematy. W tym jest walka. I tu mam problem, bo kompletnie nie umiem się bić. -Mogę ci pomóc.-powiedziałem i żwawo wstałem. -Ciekawe jak? Weźmiesz za mnie udział?-zaśmiał się. -Nie, ale mogę cię nauczyć walczyć. No już wstawaj.-zachęciłem go. Red popatrzył na mnie niepewnie, aż w końcu wstał. -Dobra, a teraz posłuchaj. Bez obrazy, ale nie jesteś jakiś super umięśniony, ale jesteś szybki i zwinny. I to musisz wykorzystać. Założe się, że ci silni będą mieli wolne ruchy, co ułatwi ci sprawę. To jest pierwsza rada. Druga, to zawsze patrz przeciwnikowi w oczy, aby przewidzieć jego ruchy. No spróbuj.-powiedziałem i ustawiliśmy się w pozycjach bojowych.-Patrz mi w oczy staraj przewidzieć moje najbliżesze ruchy. -To trochę trudne, kiedy twój przeciwnik ma złote oczy, w których widzę zero emocji.-mruknął. -Na zawodach nie będzie żadych wampirów, przynajmniej mam nadzieje, więc będzie ci łatwiej. No a teraz spróbuj zaatakować. Na razie, nie będę wykonywał żadych ataków tylko uniki.-czarnowłosy kiwnął, mówiąc tym samym, że rozumie i zaczął atakować. Walił pięściami gdzie popadnie, a ja zwinnie obijałem jego ciosów. W końcu zmęczył się, a ja mogłem normalnie stanąć.-Nie możesz, atakować na oślep. Tak ja mówiłem, przewidój każdy ruch przeciwnika i wykorzystuj to przeciw niemu. Popatrz.-zbliżyłem się do syna Albrechta-Patrz mi w oczy i unikaj ciosów.-powiedziałem stanowczo. -Zaraz, co...?-nie zdążył dokończyć, ponieważ, zaczęłam go atakować. Z początku omijał je ledwo, ledwo, ale potem sprawnie ich omijał. -Widzisz i uniki już umiesz. Teraz atak. Patrz dalej w oczy i unikając jego ataków, sam atakuj.-powiedziałem. Chłopiec się przygotował i zaczęliśmy walczyć. Red sprawnie obijał moich ciosów i sam atakował. Walczyliśmy tak jeszcze chwilę, aż w końcu obaj zmęczeni odeszliśmy od siebie.-Brawo!-zawołałem łapiąc oddech. -No skoro radzę sobie z wampierem, to na zawodach powinno mi nieźle pójść!-uśmiechnął się. -A nie zajmij mi któregoś z pierwszych trzech miejsc, to cię uduszę!-zaśmiałem się. -Dziękuje.-powiedział i przytulił mnie.-Szczerze, to chciałbym mieć takiego tatę. -A ja syna. Ale jednak jestem trochę za młody na ojca, a ty za stary na mojego syna.-zaśmiałem się. Popatrzyłem na horyzont. Słońce już wstawało.-Musimy już wracać. Dzięki za tą noc. Tego mi brakowało. -Nie ma sprawy. Przyjacielowi się pomaga.-powiedział i ruszyliśmy w stronę wioski. Tam weszłem do celi i niestety, ale musiałem ponownie nałożyć łancuchy i ten okropny kaganiec. Rozdział 20 Całą noc nie mogłam spać. Nadal w to wszystko nie mogłam uwierzyć. Że Heather jest córką Stoika i siostrą Czkawki. I tego, jak wódz mógł tak potraktować swoje dzieci? Czarnowłosą przygarnęłam oczywiście do siebie. Po chwili zmęczona już całym tym rozmyślaniem wstałam i uniadłam na krawędzi łóżka. Ciekawe co porabia teraz Czkawka? Nagle usłyszałam szmer. Spojrzałam w lewo i ujrzałam podnoszącego się czarnego wilka, który po chwili zmienił się w człowieka. -Też nie możesz spać, co?-zapytała wilkołaczka. -Nie. Ciągle myśle o dzisiejszym dniu. -Ja też. Boje się trochę tego, jak zareaguje Czkawka. No wiesz, kiedyś to oboje życzyliśmy sobie śmierci, a teraz okazuje się, że jesteśmy rodzeństwem. -Spokojnie. Na pewno będzie szczęśliwy, mając tak wspaniałą siostrę. Do tego, fajna taka zwariowana rodzinka. Rodzice ludzie, dzieci wampir i wilkołak.-zaśmiałyśmy się. -Tak, naprawdę zabawne.-przyznała. -Jesteś głodna? Jest trochę wcześnie, ale może masz ochotę coś przekąsić? -Hmm. No może się skuszę. Masz jakieś mięso? -Mam, mam. Może być kurczak czy wolisz stek? -Obojętne.-powiedziała i ruszyła za mną do kuchni. Tam pomogła przygotować mi śniadanie. Ja zrobiłam sobie kanapki. Kiedy zjadłyśmy, musiałyśmy poczekać do południa, aż przypłynie Johann. Przez ten czas gadałyśmy o jutrzejszym dniu, o tym jak powiemy Czkawce o Heather i o ich relacjach ze Stoikiem. Tak minęło parę godzin, aż w końcu postanowiłyśmy się zebrać i pójść po przyjaciół. O dziwo wszyscy czekali już pod moim domem, więc od razu udaliśmy się do portu. Tak jak myślałam, był tam już z gotowym do sprzedania towarem. Weszliśmy na pokład i podeszliśmy do wędrownego kupca. -Witaj Johann.-przywitałam się. -Och, panienka Astrid i jej przyjaciele! Miło mi was gościć na moim statku. -Tak, nam też miło jest nam cię widzieć. Masz może proch?-zapytałam. -Ależ oczywiście!-zawołał i wyjął z jednej ze skrzyń średniej wielkości woreczek prochu i podał mi go-Za niego będzie 6 rubli (nie wiem czy to tak się nazywa, więc jak źle to sorry) -Proszę.-zapłaciłam mu i przy okazji rozejrzałam po innych towarach. -A gdzież jest panicz Czkawka?-zapytał -U Albrechta. Jutro po niego płyniemy. -Rozumiem, że w niewoli, prawda? -Tak.-westchnęłam. -Ale po co mu taki za przeproszeniem słabiutki młodzieniec? Skoro już miał kogoś porywać, to dlaczego nie jakiegoś okazalszego człowieka? -Bo Czkawka nie jest taki słabiutki jak myślisz.-powiedziałam dalej oglądając towar. -Nie jest? Chyba nie rozumiem panienki. -Posłuchaj Johann. Czkawka nie jest człowiekiem. Wiem, że lubisz ploty, więc proszę. Jest wampirem.-powiedziałam i spojrzałam na niego. -Wampirem?! Następca tronu Berk jest krwiożerczym i niebezpiecznym potworem?!-zawołał wielce zaskoczony. -On taki nie jest, jasne?!-spojrzałam na niego zła-On nie jest jak reszta wampirów. On ma uczucia, więc proszę przestać go obrażać. Wystarczy już, że cała wyspa mu nie ufa i dlatego sami musimy go odbić z rąk Albrechta. -A szanowny wódz jak zareagował? -Nie za specjalnie. -A czy ty droga Heather dowiedziałaś się już, że Stoik... -Jest moim ojcem? Owszem. A ty skąd to wiesz?-odpowiedziała. -Wiem naprawdę więcej niż sądzicie, ale nie mogę wam niestety wszystkiego powiedzieć. To już sprawy, które sami powinniście rozwikłać. Mogę wam jedynie powiedzieć, żeby wasza grupa nie miała za złe wyspie, a szczególnie ojcu panienki Heather i Czkawki. Wasze pokolenie dużo nie wie. Są sprawy o których ciężko się mówi. Z czasem się dowiecie, ale na pewno nie ode mnie. To wasza wyspa i wasze sekrety. Ale jestem pewnien, że jeśli dacie im trochę czasu to zrozumieją, że wampirą można ufać. Ale i wilkołakom.-i tu popatrzył na Heather. Zdziwiliśmy się. On naprawdę wie bardzo dużo. -Dobrze i dziękujemy Johannie. A teraz my już pójdziemy przygotować się na jutro. Do zobaczenia!-zawołaliśmy i zeszliśmy z pokładu. -Do zobaczenia dziciaki! I pamiętajcie o czym wam mówiłem!-zawołał za nami i dalej obsługiwał już swoich klientów. Rozdział 21 Dedykt dla mojej siostry Weroniki za dodanie mi weny, na kolejne rozdziały Z samego rana wszystko już było gotowe. Statek załadowany. My wypoczęci i gotowi do odbicia Czkawki. Heather oznajmiła, że już psychicznie i fizycznie jest gotowa na spotkanie z bratem. Ja również. Spakowani ruszyliśmy na Główny Plac, czyli nasze miejsce spotkania. Kiedy z Heather tam doszłyśmy, czekali już na nas wszyscy. Uśmiechnęłam się do nich. Teraz, oby nasz plan wypalił. Kiwnęłam głową, na znak gotowości. Ci zrobili to samo. -Ruszamy.-oznajmiłam i zaczęłam kierować się w kierunku portu. -Astrid!-usłyszałam za sobą głos Stoika -Słucham?-odwróciłam się do niego i zapytałam niechętnie. -Uważajcie tam na siebie.-oznajmił. -Tam będzie Czkawka. Ja już czuje się bezpieczna. Ale gdyby ktoś był z tej wyspy chodź odrobinę mądry, to popłynąłby z nami i wtedy poszłoby jak spłatka. -Ale to wampir.-stęknął. Nie no ja go nigdy nie rozumiem! -Nie rozumiem wodza. Czkawka mieszkał z tobą od urodzenia. Z nami spędzał czas od urodzenia. I nigdy nie zrobił nikomu krzywdy. Panował nad pragnieniem jak żaden inny wampir. Męczył się przez 10 lat, żeby tylko nam nie zrobić krzywdy. Kiedy po walkach, pomagał Gothi i Pyskaczowi opatrzeć zakrwawione rany, nie spróbował chodźmy kropli krwi, chodź jego wampirzy instyntk krzyczał, aby to zrobić. Czkawka nie stanowił, nie stanowi i nigdy nie będzie stanowił niebezpieczeństwa. Ale widzę, że wy tego nie rozumiecie.-powiedziałam i zaczęłam odchodzić. -Wilkołaki również nie są maszynami do zabijania.-oznajmiła cicho Heather i przyśpieszyłyśmy kroku. Perpsktywa Czkawki Było już około 15. Słońce paliło mi lekko skóre, ale nie tak jak w południe. Znów bez koszuli, musiałem ciągnąć statki do portu. Sam jeden. Na straży stało czterech strażników, pilnujących, abym niczego nie wymyślił. No błagam, siedzę ty już miesiąc. Jakbym miał już coś zrobić, to dawno już bym to zrobił! Statki były ciężkie jak diabli. Nawet super siła, nie dawała rady jednemu, a tu dwa ciągnij. Słońce nic, a nic nie pomagało, a utrudniało mi tylko pracę. Red'a dziś ze mną niestety nie było, ponieważ za karę, że przynosi mi pokryjomu krew, siedzi w swoim pokoju. Dobry z niego dzieciak, tylko szkoda, że nikt tego tutaj nie ceni. Nagle usłyszałem jakiś wybuch na drugiej stronie wyspy. Strażnicy najwidoczniej też to usłyszeli, bo dwójka z nich poszła w tamtym kierunku. Ciekawe co się stało? Nagle strażnicy, którzy zostali i mnie pilnowali, upadli płasko na ziemię. Zauważyłem, że mają z tyłu wbite strzałki usypiające. Zaskoczony, spojrzałem w górę. Czyżby Red znów wycinał kawały swoim przyszłym podwładnym? Nie to nie on. Była to dziewczyna o bląd włosach i wielkich niebieskich oczach. Uśmiechnęła się do mnie i pomachała. -Astrid?-zawołałem niegłośno. Nagle koło mnie pojawił się czarny wilk. Popatrzyłem na niego zaskoczony. Po chwili pies zamienił się w Heather. -Hej, braciszku!-zawołała i kluczami, które wcześniej wytrzasnęła odkuła mnie od łańcuchów, przymocowanych do statków. Ale zaraz, chwilka... -Braciszku?-zapytałem zaskoczony. -Pogadamy o tym później. A tak a pro po. Myślałam, że tylko niegrzeczne pieski noszą kagańce.-zaśmiała się ze mnie starała rozerwał mi kaganiec.-Kurczę, nie dam rady. -A myślisz, że jak ja bym dał radę, to miałbym go nadal na twarzy?-spojrzałem na nią ironicznie. Wtem koło nas pojawili się moim przyjeciele i Pyskacz. Wszyscy zaczęli się nie głośno śmieć, kiedy zobaczyli ten nieszczęsny kaganiec. Szczerze, to wyglądali jak niedorozwiniete foki. -Tak, tak bardzo śmieszne. Może jednak byście mi z nim pomagli! -Dobra, dobra.-powiedziała As i okryła mnie jakimś czarnym materiałem.-Jak ty sobie bez nas radziłeś?-zaśmiała się. -Można powiedzieć, że mam małego sprzymierzeńca.-uśmiechnąłem się, czego nie była za bardzo widać. -Dobra, chodźcie do kuźni. Tam mu zdejmę to z twarzy.-ozjamił Pyskacz i wszyscy ruszyliśmy w stronę kuźni. Na stojaku wisiało pełno nowych mieczy, które najwidoczniej spodobały sie Kowalowi.-Kto je robił?-zapytał zdumiony. -Ja. A co myśleliście, że karzą mi tu siedzieć i nic nie robić? Jak niewolnik charowałem przez ten miesiąc. A tak w ogóle...Co tak długo? -Twój ojciec nie był chętny do pomocy, więc sami musieliśmy się wszystkim zająć.-mruknął Śledzik. -Ehh, mogłem się tego spodziewać. -Dobra, weź tu stań.-nakazał kowal. Ujrzałem w jego ręce wielkie sczypce. Przełknołem ślinę. Już się boje. Jednak zrobiłem to co kazał. Po chwili wcisnął pod ostrza zamek i zacisnął. Jedyne co pękło to narzędzie. -Zapomniałem wam powiedzieć, że to wampirze żelazo. Zrobione z wamirzych kości. Da się je rozwalić tylko innym wampirzym narzędziem. -A może być młot?-usłyszeliśmy za sobą głos Stoika. Zdziwieni odwróciliśmy się do niego. Czyżby przypłynął mnie tu zabić czy uwolić? Stawiam na to pierwsze! Wtem, koło niego ujrzałem czarnowłosego chłopca. -Red?! Co ty tu robisz?! Myślałem, że masz karę!-zawołałem i przytuliłem chłopca. -Ojciec popłynął na inną wyspę, więc skorzystałem z okazji i miałem przynieść ci krew. W lochach cię nie było więc, pomyślałem, ze jeszcze pracujesz. Wtedy twój ojciec mnie znalazł. Nie powiem, wiem po kim masz to mordercze spojrzenie, ale udało mi się go przekonać, żeby mnie nie zabił.-zaśmiał się. Spojrzałem groźnie na Stoika. -No co? Skąd mogłem wiedzieć, że ci pomagał? Ale nie ważne. Dawaj ten kaganiec.-oznajmił. Położyłem się na stole. Smark i Mieczyk oddalili trochę łańcuch, trzymający mi kaganiec. Ojciec zamachnął się swoim młotem. Teraz, oby mnie nie zabił! Po chwili uderzył z łańcuch, który pękł. Zdjąłem kaganiec z twarzy. Nareszcie! -Mogliście po prostu poprosić o klucz.-zaśmiał się Red i pokazał nam kluczyk do kagańca. -Teraz nam to mówisz urwisie.-poczochrałem go po włosach. -Dobra, czas uciekać.-oznajmiła Astrid. -Racja. Pomogę wam.-dodał Red. -Okey. Tylko bądźcie ostrożni.-powiedziałem i podszedłem do drzwi kuźni, otwierając je. Zdziwił mnie fakt, że w wejściu stało chyba z 50 strażników. Pokiwałem głową i westchnąłem.-Panowie, radziłbym wam się oddalić. -Nie! Wracaj do pracy!-zawołał jeden z nutką niepewności. -Dobrze słyszałem? Stawiacie się wampirowi?-powiedziałem i wysunąłem kły i zmieniłem kolor oczu. Ci nadal niepewnie stali i blokowali przejście. No trudno! Dla ostrzeżenia syknąłem na nich. O dziwo zaczęli uciekać i krzyczeć. Heh. To zawsze działa. Dumny schowałem wampirze dodatki i wyszedłem z pomieszczenia. -Okey, skoro ich mamy z głowy, to trzeba teraz biec na plaże. Tam zostawiliśmy łódź. -Ale na której pleży, dokładnie?-zapytałem. -Na Północnej. -To na drugim końcu wyspy.-mruknąłem do siebie i zacząłem rozglądać. Spojrzałem na wózek, w którym tydzień temu przewoziłem bloki siana.-Wsiadajcie do tego.-wskazałem na pojazd. -Super!-zawołał Red, który od razu domyślił się o co mi chodzi. Jako pierwszy wskoczył do wózka. -Dawać ruchy.-zawołałem do reszty. Ci po chwili marudzeia weszli na pojazd, a ja chwyciłem uprząż (nie wiem, czy to tak się nazywa) i z szybkością wampira, pognałem z nimi na plażę. Byliśmy tam w 10 sekund. Zadowolony z wolności, puściłem wóz i pomogłem zsiąść z niego czarnowłosemu. Tak jak powiedziała Astrid, przy brzegu były już ich statek i ten drugi, którym przypłynął ojciec. Było na nim jeszcze trzech ludzi, którzy zostali, aby ich pilnować. -Dobra, ja płynę z wami.-oznajmił wódz. -Jak sobie chcesz.-wtem sobie przypomniałem -Red! Płyniesz z nami?-zapytałem chłopca. -Przykro mi Czkawka, ale muszę zostać. Pamiętasz co mówiłeś? Że mogę zmienić tą wyspę na lepszę. I zrobię to. A poza tym, jakoś tam kocham swojego ojca i nie mogę go zostawić. Ale ty płyń i nie martw się o mnie. -Jesteś tego pewnien?-zapytałem smutno. Wolałbym, aby płynął z nami. -Tak. A teraz już uciekajcie. Mam nadzieje, że jeszcze się kiedyś spotkamy! Do zobaczenia!-zawołał i pobiegł w stronę wioski. -Do widzenia!- zawołałem za nim. -Czkawka, dawaj, musimy płynąć!-zawołała Astrid. -Już, już.-powiedziałem i wszedłem na pokład. Nareszcie wolny! Jednak nadal zastanawiają mnie dwie rzeczy.-Dlaczego tu jesteś?-zapytałem ojca, kiedy wypłyneliśmy poza granice Łupieżców. -Trafiły do mnie słowa Astrid. Wiem osądziłem cię niesprawiedliwie, ale to dlatego, że...po prostu miałem złe doświadczenia z wampirami.-okey, jedno mamy z głowy. -Dobra, o tych doświadczeniach, opowiesz mi później. A teraz, o co chodziło z tym braciszkiem?-zwróciłem się do Heather. Ta usiadła obok mnie i spojrzała z grymasem na ojca. -Okazuje się, że jesteśmy rodzeństwem.-oznajmiła krótko. -Słucham? Przecież, nie mówiłeś, że mam siostrę!-ostatnie powiedziałem do ojca. -Jak byliśmy mali, zmieniłam się w wilkołaka i nasz "tatuś" uznał, że lepiej mi będzie w lesie z innymi wilkami. -Zaraz, to ty nie jesteś prawdziwym wilkołakiem? Takim od urodzenia?-zdziwiłem się. -Nie. Jak się okazuje, jakiś mnie ugryzł. Ale co z tego, że miałam wtedy 3 lata i byłam małym bezbronnym dzieckiem! Mogłam zginąć gdyby nie znalazł mnie Alfa stada! -Wyrzuciłeś ją!? A potem, jak się dowiedziałeś, że jestem wampirem, to i mnie. Po prostu niesamowite. Jestem ciekaw, co by mama powiedziała! Chodź, Heather.-powiedziałem i zabrałem ją do kajuty. Super rzeczy się dowiaduje! Po prostu, teraz rozmyślam, czy na pewno chce wracać na Berk. Ale jedno jest pewne. Nigdy nie wybaczę tego ojcu. No i mamy next. Sorry, że tak długo nie było, ale te świąteczne porządki i takie tam. No, ale udało mi się napisać coś dłużeszego i mam nadzieje, dobrego/ciekawego. A i właśnie, małe info! To ostatnie opko, pod tym nickiem. Mam nowe konto pod nazwą "Aluum" i piszę już jedno opko. Zapraszam serdecznie do czytania. ' 'Rozdział 22 Od powrotu na Berk minęły trzy tygodnie. Z Red'em utrzymuje kontakt w formie listów. Ponoć Albrecht wkurzył się i to nieźle. Heh. Chciałbym to zobaczyć. A wracając do mnie i Heather. Ludzie z wioski na czele ojca przeprosili nas za to wszystko, lecz nie przyjeliśmy ich przeprosin. Od ojca za to co nam zrobił. A pozostali za to, że stracili do nas zaufanie, tylko i wyłącznie dlatego, bo jestem inny. Z Heather tymczasowo zamieszkaliśmy w lesie. Oczywiście Astrid nie chciała na to pozwolić, ale w końcu przestała nalegać. Ta moja upartość. Niedaleko Kruczego Urwiska znaleźliśmy średniej wielkości jaskinię, w której śpimy i trzymamy zapasy. Oznajmiłem ojcu, że umiem sobie radzić bez niego i nie potrzebuje jego łaski. Ten jednak nadal próbuje mnie udobruchać. W takich momentach zmieniam się w nietoperza i odlatuje lub uciekam z szybkością światła. Jednak ostatnio niepokoi mnie to, że na Berk dni zaczynają robić się coraz słoneczniejsze. Jak tak dalej pójdzie, to będę musiał zamieszkać w jaskini. Znaczy się już tam mieszkam, ale narazie mogę jeszcze z niej wyjść.Tak jak teraz. Kiedy Heather (w ciele wilka) spała, a ja wisiałem do góry nogami zaczepiony o wystający korzeń w ciele nietoperza, usłyszałem ciche kroki. Uszy futrzaka poruszyły się gwałtownie. Czyli mi się nie przesłyszało. Wylądowałem na ziemi i zmieniłem w człowieka. Podszedłem ostrożnie do wyjścia z jaskini. Miałem już z niej wyjść, kiedy spostrzegłem swoich przyjaciół. -Och, to tylko wy.-uśmiechnąłem się i wyszczerzyłem ząbki. -Tak, nam też cię miło widzieć.-mruknął Sączysmark. -Przepraszam, myślałem, ze to jakieś dzikie zwierze. -Jakbyś wrócił do wioski, to nie musiałbyś pilnować bezpieczeństwa Heather.-powiedziała, kiedy ujrzała wychodzącą czarnowłosą. -On nic nie musi pilnować. Sama sobie świetnie radzę.-zawołała wilkołaczka. -Dobra, nie ważne. Ale skoro już tu jesteście, to może pójdziemy nad Kruczę Urwisko? Ja sobie coś upoluje. Heather też. Wam możemy też coś upolować.-zaproponowałem. -Nie, dzięki. My już jedliśmy.-oznajmił Śledzik. -Nie ważne. Chodźmy już.-jęczała Szpadka. Wszyscy zaśmialiśmy się cicho i ruszyliśmy do doliny. Tam tak ja powiedziałem, Heather poszła sobie pierwsza popolować. Ja na razie zostanę z "gośćmi" i porozmawiam z nimi. -Na pewno nie chcesz wrócić do wioski? -zapytała Astrid. -As, gadaliśmy już o tym. Nie wrócę tam. -I będziesz zgrywał takiego na zawsze, czy do puki ci się to nie znudzi?-jęczała. -Nie wiem. Ogólnie myślałem o opuszczeniu Berk. Ostatnio coś za jasno się tu robi.-spojrzałem na niebo. -Że co?! Nie, Czkawka! Możesz sobie mieszkać w lesie, ale nawet nie waż mi się stąd wynosić! Bo jak słowo daje, znajdę cię i uduszę! -O ile ci się uda.-zaśmiałem się, na co ona pokazała mi język. Wtem za drzew wyszła Heather i zaczęła do nas podchodzić. -Dobra, ja najedzona! Teraz twoja kolej!-zawołała czarnowłosa. -Okey. To ja zaraz przyjdę.-wstałem i już miałem biec na łowy, kiedy nagle, jakieś 6m. od nas, gwałtownie wylądował jakiś wielki gad. Nie powiem wystraszyłem się trochę, ale tylko na chwilę. To chyba dlatego, że Heather była blisko niego.-Heather. Teraz spokojnie podejdź do nas. Tylko nie panikuj.-powiedziałem najspokojniej jak umiem i wyciągnąłem rękę w stronę siostry. Ta zrobiła to co kazałem i po chwili wszyscy stali już za mną. -Co to jest?-zapytała przerażona Astrid. Zbadałem dziwnego stwora. Był czarny jak noc. Wielkie zielono-żółte, wściekłe oczy. Ogromne skrzydła i długi ogon. Miał cztery pary uszu i ostre jak brzytwa zębiska. Nagle przypomniałem sobie jakiś stary wpis w książce, którą kiedyś czytałem. "Te skrzydlate gady, nazywane były smokami". No jasne! -Wydaje mi się, że smok.-odpowiedziałem, cały czas mierząc bestie wzrokiem. -Smok?! Przecież one wyginęły setki lat temu!-zawołał Śledzik, na co czarny gad warknął. -Ciszej. Czkawka, co zamierzasz z nim zrobić? One są strasznie niebezpieczne!-zapytała Astrid, patrząc na smoka. -Nie wiem. Ale wiesz co? Nigdy nie piłem smoczej krwi.-oznajmiłem i wysunąłem kły i zmieniłem kolor oczu. Z dużą prędkością pognałem do potwora i zaatakowałem. Ten był już przygotowany, jakby tylko na to czekał. Zaczęła się między nami walka. Wampir kontra smok. Cały czas starałem się przetrzymać gada siłą lub zatopić kły w jego ciele. Jednak on był silniejszy i szybszy niż myślałem. Przy każdej próbie użycia kłów osłaniał się skrzydłem lub odpychał łapami. Stwór był potężnym zawodnikiem. Walka trwała parę minut. Ciągle słyszałem krzyki przyjaciół, abym uważał. Czarny gad chciał pobiec w ich stronę, lecz złapałem go za ogon i z całej siły pociągnąłem do siebie. Wtem skoczył na mnie i przyszpilił do ziemi. Łapami przygniótł mi ręcę i nogi i chciał już strzelić jakimś fioletowym czymś z paszczy we mnie, kiedy z całych sił mu się wyrwałem i popchnąłem łeb w górę, przez co pocisk nie trafił we mnie. Miałem już go uderzyć, kiedy ten swoimi szponami rozciął mi rękę i odleciał. Złapałem się za bolące prawę ramie i spojrzałem na przyjaciół. Wszyscy cali i zdrowi, ale nie wiadomo na jak długo. Ignorując już ból w ręku, podbiegłem do nich i zacząłem poganiać w stronę wioski. -Szybciej! To coś może tu wrócić w każdej chwili!-po chwili ich biegu, postanowiłem go przyśpieszyć, więc położyłem im ręce przy karku i dzięki super szybkości byliśmy w wiosce w parę sekund. Z tamtąd poszliśmy do domu Śledzika. Jego rodzice popłyneli do jakiejś rodziny, więc tam będę mieć spokój od ludzi z wioski. Zmęczony walką usiadłem na jego łóżku. Nagle poczułem silny ból w ręku. Ahh, to znowu ta ręka. Chwyciłem się za ranę. -Thorze! Czkawka, co ci się stało?!-pisnęła Astrid i podniosła mi rękę, aby lepiej się jej przyjrzeć. -Tamte gadzisko mnie zadrapało.-mruknąłem i spojrzałem na ranę. -Zadrapało?! Ta rana jest olbrzymia! Ale...jak mu się to udało? Przecież wampiry mają skórę jak diamanty!-spojrzała na mnie zaskoczona. -Smoki to istoty magiczne. Ta tak ja z wilkołakami i wampirami. Nawzajem mogą się zranić, ale istota nie magiczna, nawet ich nie zarysuje.-wyjaśnił Sączysmark. -Ale dlaczego z jego rany płynie taka czarna maź?-zdziwiła się i dotknęła cieczy która ciekła mi z bolącej rany. -Bo musimy mieć jednak w sobie coś, co płynęło by w żyłach. Nawet takie istoty jak ja, muszę mieć coś takiego. A skoro ja jestem wampirem pozbawionym krwi to w żyłach płynie mi takie coś.-mruknąłem i zacisnąłem ręce, z powodu bólu, jaki dawała rana. -Dobra, trzeba ci to opatrzeć.-oznajmiła As i zaczęła szukać jakiś bandaży w szafie Śledzika. Spojrzałem na jego półkę z książkami i nagle dostrzegłem średniej grubości skórzaną książkę ze zwiniętym w kłębek czerwonym smokiem. -Śledzik, mógłbyś podać mi tę książkę?-wskazałem na wcześniej opisany przedmiot. -Jasne.-odpowiedział i podał mi ją. Kiedy As oczyszczała i bandarzowała mi ranę, ja przeglądałem co jest w zauważonej książce. Były opisane tam wszystkie znane naszym przodką gatunki smoków. Koszmar Pomocnik. Śmiertnik Zębacz. Zębiróg Zamkogłowy. Warzypluj. Jednak żaden nie pasował do smoka z którym przed chwilą walczyłem. Nagle natrafiłem na strone, na której nie ma rysunku z przedstawionym wyglądem gada. Spojrzałem na tytuł. "Nocna Furia". Dalej były napisane jakieś informacje o niej. "Wielkość: Nieznana Szybkość: Nieznana Smok czarny jak noc. Pod żadnym pozorem nie atakować. Jedynym ratunkiem jest schować się i modlić, aby cię nie znalazł." -Czarny jak noc? Myślicie, że...? -Że walczyłeś z przerośnietym gadem?-przerwał mi Mieczyk. -Co? Nie. Znaczy się, tak jakby. Chodzi mi to, że... -Że walczyłeś z Nocną Furią! Łał!-pisnął zdumiony Śledzik. -Tylko dlaczego jest tu o niej tak mało napisane? -Bo ten smok to prawdziwa legenda! Ponoć podczas ataków nigdy się nie pokazywał i nigdy nie chybiał. Słyszałem, że każdy kto go widział już nie żył. Mówią, że to najniebezpieczniejszy smok na ziemi! A ty z nim walczyłeś i przeżyłeś! I my go widzieliśmy!-krzyczał zachwycony. -Ale skoro jest taki niebezpieczny, to stanowi zagrożenie dla całej wyspy. -I dlatego chcesz go znaleźć i zabić, prawda?-powiedziała Astrid, kiedy skończyła zakładać mi opatrunek. -Też. Ale i dlatego, że to mój pierwszy zwierzak, którego nie zabiłem. I czas to zmienić. Tylko pamiętajcie. Puki ten stwór żyje, macie zakaz wchodzenia do lasu. Astrid, Heather może zamieszkać na jakiś czas u ciebie?-dziewczyna kiwnęła głową na znak zgody-Super. No to polowanie czas zacząć. Elo! Proszę bardzo o to next! Mam nadzieje, że podoba się to, że dodałam Szczerbatka. Jakoś tak ostatnio myślałam, sobie o tych smokach i tam myślę: "Szczerbatek trochę przypomina nietoperza i ma jeszcze te wysuwane zęby, tak jak Czkawka kły. Uroczo by to wyglądało. Wampir ujeżdżający smoka." I tak właśnie powstał rozdzialik. A właśnie. Nexty mogą pojawiać się trochę rzadziej, bo tata zabrał mi komórkę ( :'( ) i laptopa i dopiero teraz, pod jego nie obecność udało mi się na chwilę zabarać jego kompa. Mam nadzieje, że niedługo mi pooddaje te moje CENNE rzeczy. A teraz, mam nadzieje, że do zobaczenia ;) .